THE SUN COMES FROM BEHIND YOU
by chochololo
Summary: Misaki tidak lagi mengenal cinta semenjak kematian Usui Takuimi. Igarashi Tora memaknai cinta bersama dengan Ibunya, bersama perempuan diluar sana ia hanya memaknai cinta sebesar hasrat kelelakiannya saja/Takdir berjalan dengan begitu mengagumkan, mempertemukan mereka berdua dalam ikatan yang tidak mampu disangka-sangka sebelumnya oleh siapapun./M for mature/my first MISATORA


Ayuzawa Misaki memandang foto mendiang ibu dan adiknya yang diambil tepat sebelum mereka pergi mengikuti tur akhir tahun yang diadakan perusahaan tempat Misaki bekerja setelah lulus SMA meninggalkan Maid-Latte. Hari itu Misaki tidak ikut karena ada acara pergi dengan Usui Takumi, kekasihnya.

Satu tahun setelah kematian ibu dan adiknya, misaki memilih untuk berhenti dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja kemudian menerima usulan Usui untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dengan mengambil beasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik ketika Usui menawarkan kehidupan bersama di tempat tinggalnya dengan tempat tidur yang terpisah, Usui tidak pernah sekali pun bertindak kurang ajar meskipun mereka tinggal dalam satu tempat yang sama. Perkuliahan Misaki berjalan dengan baik, beriringan dengan kesibukannya menjadi pelatih Aikido di salah satu sekolah swasta Kobe.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada figura foto dirinya dengan mendiang Usui Takumi yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta api terbesar sepanjang sejarah perkereta apian di Kobe. Dua kereta bertabrakan diatas jembatan, kemudian keduanya hancur dan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Setelah hampir satu minggu evakuasi akhirnya Misaki dapat kembali bertemu dengan Usui Takumi dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Sehari sebelum hari itu, Usui mendapat telepon dari Kakeknya yang tinggal di Inggris, kakek dari keluarga mendiang ibunya. Kakeknya meminta Usui untuk pergi menemuinya di Inggris, membicarakan tentang warisan yang ibunya limpahkan semua pada Usui sebelum meninggal dunia. Warisan tersebut diberikan apabila usia Usui sudah dua puluh satu tahun, yaitu tahun ini.

Ah, hari itu pagi-pagi sekali, masih dingin karena salju yang turun semalam. Malam itu Misaki tidur di kamar Usui, mereka melakukan banyak sekali ciuman panjang dengan bercak merah menghiasi leher Misaki. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak bepisah begitu lama, mereka saling melontarkan kata-kata manis.

Yang paling Misaki ingat adalah janji Usui yang akan menikahinya setelah semua urusan dengan keluarga besarnya selesai. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, malaikat kematian memisahkan mereka.

Tahun-tahun berganti, musim-musim bergiliran mewarnai langit dan dataran Jepang. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik kecuali hati Misaki pada saat itu. Salju masih sedingin hari sebelum kepergian Usui, namun sinar matahari musim panas selalu gagal menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Usui, kakek mendiang kekasihnya mendatangi Misaki yang masih tinggal di apartemen Usui. Hari itu masih pagi-pagi sekali untuk menangis ketika air mata Misaki dan Kakek Usui masuk ke dalam serat tisu yang di taruh di atas meja ruang tamu.

Kakek Usui beranggapan meski pun Usui adalah cucu yang sempat terasingkan dari keluarga namun pada akhinya aliran darah tidak dapat dibohongi, bagai mana pun Usui tetap cucunya. Ia tidak menyangka setelah masalah dalam keluaraga besarnya reda dan hak waris Usui atas harta waris untuk anaknya dapat diberikan malah semua kejadian ini terjadi. Ketika semua hal dapat berjalan dengan baik lagi-lagi takdir mengeluarkan dadunya. Ia mengucap banyak terima kasih untuk selama ini telah menemani dan dapat mengerti kondisi Usui berdasar masa lalu cucunya tersebut, lalu dengan demikian kakeknya memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah pada Misaki berupa pengalihan semua fasilitas untuk Usui dari kantong pribadinya pada Misaki hingga gadis itu menikah nanti. Misaki menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun kakek Ushui memaksanya. Itu adalah permintaan seorang lelaki tua yang kehilangan sosok cucu yang selama ini ia asingkan. Sebentuk penyesalan sang kakek atas meninggalnya sang cucu.

Dua minggu setelah hari itu, Maria datang dan mengamuk, berbicara pada Misaki bahwa ia tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini. Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa Misaki lakukan. Usui pasti sedih jika melihat Misaki berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Misaki melihat sosok Maria yang dewasa tanpa sifat menyebalkan wanita itu yang suka sekali menempel padanya.

.

.

.

**THE SUN COMES FROM BEHIND YOU by CHO LOLO**

**KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA © HIRO FUJIWARA**

**.**

_**.**_

_**LONG ONESHOT**_

**TORA IGARASHI/AYUZAWA MISAKI**

**M FOR **_**MARUTE**_**.**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah empat tahun setelah kejadian itu. Sekarang Misaki adalah perawat di sebuah rumah sakit bergengsi di Tokyo. Ia pernah pergi ke Inggris untuk berterima kasih pada kakek Usui dan ingin mengembalikan kunci apartemen Usui karena sekarang ia sudah diterima di rumah sakit Tokyo maka tidak mungkin ia masih tinggal di Kobe mengingat jaraknya lumayan jauh ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya.

Kakek Usui sangat terkesan dengan tindakan Misaki yang terlihat tidak mengambur-hamburkan fasilitas yang nyata ia berikan secara pribadi. Kakek Usui menerima kunci apartemen tersebut dengan syarat Misaki harus menerima sejumlah uang yang ada dalam buku tabungan yang memang ia persiapkan untuk Usui jika ia menikah nanti. Misaki menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Setelah perdebatan alot akhirnya semua uang tersebut disumbangkan untuk pembangunan sekolah Seika dengan identitas yang dirahasiakan. Di Seika semua ini bermula. Ia dan Usui Takumi.

Mulai hari itu Misaki bertekat untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin berlaut dalam kesedihan ini, ia adalah manusia yang memiliki kaki dan tangan yang utuh dan harus menjalani kehidupannya meski sendirian.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Igarashi, sarapan untuk anda pagi ini supaya lekas sembuh."

Perempuan paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien tersebut tersenyum simpul melihat wajah ceria Misaki pagi ini. "Ah, menantuku, hihihi." Goda nyonya Igarashi sambil menunjukan sikap malu-malu yang sengaja ditunjukkan untuk menggoda Misaki. Misaki tersenyum sungkan sambil menggeleng lemas.

"Padahal putraku dan kau sudah saling mengenal bukan? Hm.. sepertinya kau tidak suka pada putraku yang tampan itu." Nyonya Igarashi memegang kedua pipinya dengan raut lucu,. Misaki menaruh nampan makanan di samping tempat tidur sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh kagum wanita lembut dan menyenangkan seperti anda bisa betah sekali menghadapi anak bandel seperti orang itu. Aku benar-benar ingin melemparnya dari jendela kalau ingat seragamku ditukar dengan seragam pelayan."

Nyonya Igarashi tertawa lebar, "Tidak aku sangka begitu cara anakku menarik perhatian wanita yang disukainya. Dia pasti menyukaimu, dan kau tidak. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat. Hihihi." Nyonya Igarashi memang sudah tahu cerita tentang awal mula pertemuan mereka dari mulut Misaki, namun Misaki menutupi fakta tentang perlakuan putranya yang hampir saja melecehkan dirinya. Ia ganti dengan cerita lain, dan sudah dengan sangat terpaksa mengatakan pada Igarashi bahwa ia memalsukan beberapa kejadian pertemuan mereka. Igarashi hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Tora Igarashi memiliki sikap yang dewasa dibanding dengan waktu itu.

Nyonya Igarashi sudah hampir satu tahun di rawat di rumah sakit ini, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Misaki mendampingi dokter Akano memeriksa kesehatannya, Nyonya Igarasi memberi perintah bahwa perawat yang boleh merawatnya hanya Misaki kecuali ketika Misaki sedang libur kerja.

Di matanya Misaki adalah gadis yang lugu, jujur, dan pekerja keras dilihat dari kisah masa lalu gadis itu yang tidak sungkan ia ceritakan pada Nyonya Igarashi. Gadis rapuh yang kuat melawan kegelisahan hatinya sendiri, terlihat seperti dirinya yang sering merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi sejak suaminya meninggal dunia. Misaki memiliki persamaan dengan anaknya, mereka sama-sama berjuang keras melawan keterpurukan. Igarashi Tora pernah tidak baik-baik saja semenjak ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang arogan dan tidak kenal ampun terhadap kesalahan orang lain.

"Kau Cuma tidak tahu bahwa Tora-_kun _ begitu manis dan baik." Misaki berjenggit ngeri, "Ia menjadi anak yang suka seenaknya setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia, ditambah dengan susahnya anak itu dalam memiliki teman. Ia mudah tidak merasa cocok dengan orang lain. Yang begitu dekat dan mengerti dirinya adalah Maki. Tora-_kun_ anak tunggal yang tidak memiliki contoh baik dalam memperlakukan orang lain, suamiku memang orang yang keras."

Keduanya berpandangan sambil saling melempar senyum maklum, kemudian Misaki memegang tangan Nyonya Igarashi, "Mereka sudah terlihat seperti kembanr siam Nyonya."

Keduanya tertawa tanpa tahu bahwa Tora menyaksikan hal tersebut sedari tadi dari kaca pintu kamar ibunya. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan ia berjalan meninggalkan Maki yang dari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita ke sini nanti saja, Maki."

.

.

.

Igarashi Tora melamun memikirkan kesehatan ibunya yang belum juga membaik. Belum ada pendonor jantung yang sesuai untuk ibunya. Dalam mata ibunya hanya ada semangat hidup untuk Tora, ia tahu bahwa ibunya memikirkan anak tunggalnya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya ingin ia menikah, hal tidak ada dalam pikirannya sama sekali semenjak ia memegang penuh perusahaan keluarganya. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal dan ia tidak percaya pada siapapun selain pamannya yang mengelola perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya supaya perusahaan Igarasi tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah sebelum Tora mampu mengelolanya sendiri dan keluarga Kaede. kini ia sudah dewasa, selain kesehatan ibunya dan mengelola apa yang sudah ayahnya titipkan padanya, ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa menikah para gadis sudah dengan suka rela melemparkan dirinya jika Tora membutuhkan. Hidupnya tidak kurang apapun. Semua yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapatnya dengan menjentikkan jari. Tora menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba wajah ibunya yang terngah tertawa lepas dengan Ayuzawa Misaki memenuhi kepalanya, lantas muncul wajah Misaki yang sedang marah ketika pergerakannya ia kunci di atas meja semasa SMA.

Tora menggeleng sambil tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Tora?" Tanya Maki yang duduk diseberangnya dalam mobil. Maki merupakan tangan kanan Tora semenjak ia memegang penuh kendali perusahaan Igarashi.

"Aku baru saja teringat wajah wanita bar-bar itu ketika ia marah pergerakannya aku kunci dengan Judo." Tora menyeringai menatap bayangan gedung-gedung tinggi di luar jendela.

Kanade Maki berdehem, "Tora-_sama_ masih memikirkan Ayuzawa."

Pernyataan Maki mengundang dengusan dari Tora.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu adalah hari libur Misaki, biasanya ia akan datang ke tempat fitenes untuk melatih otot-ototnya agar tidak malas meskipun hari libur. Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah dia tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya masih dalam keadaan sehabis bangun tidur—hanya mencuci muka, sambil mengamati wajah tersenyum Kaede Maki.

"Tora-_sama_ berniat untuk membawa ibunya pulang dengan perawatan dua puluh empat jam—Maki menekannya kuat-kuat seperti tengah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Jepang—di tangan profesional tentu saja." Pria berkacamata tersebut tersenyum simpul yang terlihat lebih mirip senyum licik di mata Misaki.

"Dan? Apa Nyonya Igarashi setuju? Lalu alasanmu datang ke sini apa? Harusnya kau datang pada kepala rumah sakit, Kaede."

Kaede Maki berdehem, "Tora-_sama_ sudah mengatakannya pada Nyonya. Nyonya hanya ingin pulang dalam perawatan perawat profesional tentu saja. Ia juga memberi tahu bahwa sebaiknya perawat profesional itu bernama Ayuzawa Misaki."

Misaki tersenyum, oh... ini arahnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku sangat terkesan dengan tawaran ini Kaede. Aku menyayangi Nyonya Igarashi seperti aku sayang pada pasien-pasienku, Nyonya Igarashi sangat baik padaku dan sudah... seperti teman mengobrol. Aku akan senang jika merawat Nyonya Igarashi seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi bagaimana hubunganku dengan rumah sakit setelah ini? Dan lagi, bukan kah artinya aku akan berada satu rumah dengan Tuanmu yang angkuh itu? Setidaknya laki-laki itu datang kemari lalu kita bicarakan dengan cara yang dewasa, bukankah ini menyangkut ibunya?"

Cantik tapi berbahaya. Kaede Maki sudah tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara, namun gadis di hadapannya juga harus tahu dengan siapa ia akan berurusan.

"Nona Tora-_sama_ sangat sibuk."

"Aku pun... satu jam yang lalu harusnya aku sudah berada di tempat fitnes, tapi aku ada di sini karena menghormati kedatanganmu yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya dia yang ingin diperlakukan baik oleh orang lain, bukan? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat fitnesku sekarang?"

Maki tersenyum, ia sempat berpikir bahwa dengan gadis di hadapannya akan ada drama alot penolakan tentang tawaran keluarga Irigashi, ditambah keributan-keributah yang khas sekali dengan tabiat keras gadis itu ketika sekolah. Nyatanya Ayuzawa Misaki berubah menjadi gadis yang sopan dan suka sekali mengeluarkan ucapan halus mematikan. Pantas saja Nyonya Igarashi begitu mengaggumi gadis itu.

"Aku membawa mobil sendiri karena ini memang permintaan pribadi dari Tora-_sama_. Aku akan memakan beberapa kue yang sudah kau hidangkan bersama teh selama kau bersiap-siap, jika kau tidak keberatan. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat fitnes."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan membungkuskan kue ini jika kau mau dan memberikanmu seplastik teh jika kau memang menyukai aroma teh ini." Misaki tersenyum sungkan, bukan apa-apa ia hanya merasa ini terlalu berlebihan. Kaede Maki tersenyum simpul, "Ah, ah sayang sekali aku terlanjur mengambil empat biskuit, pasti akan mengulur waktumu jika harus menungguku menghabiskan ini, hehehehe."

Misaki tersenyum lelah, "Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Katanya ketus.

Kaede Maki mengamati apartemen milik Misaki saksama, apartemen ini jauh sekali dari kesan feminim. Cat apartemen Misaki berwarna abu-abu, perabotan yang ada secara keseluruan berwarna gelap. Bahkan vas tanah liat yang ada di meja ruang tamu benar-benar terlihat terbuat dari tanah liat utuh tanpa sentuhan cat. Dibanding bunga, Misaki memilih untuk menaruh kaktus dalam pot. Terlihat rapuh padahal berduri, khas sekali dengan kepribadian gadis itu. Di ujung ruangan yang menghubungkan dengan lorong menuju ruang lain terpampang foto mendiang ibunya, adiknya dan juga Usui Takumi.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Hari itu dia dan Tora juga hadir di pemakaman, Maki masih ingat hari itu Tuannya memperhatikan baik-baik Misaki yang memakai baju dan celana hitam. Rambutnya dikuncir satu dan matanya terlihat bengkak. Tuannya terkadang terlihat begitu transparan, menunjukkan semua keinginannya tanpa memilah kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia pakai untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut. Dulu ia mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rasa tertarik dengan ketua SMA Seika secara terang-terangan. Namun dalam beberapa kesempatan ia melihat Tuannya seperti enggan untuk menunjukan seperti apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Soal wanita, selama ini Tuannya terkenal biasa bergonta ganti wanita tanpa berniat untuk membicarakan masa depan dengan wanita tersebut. Hanya bertahan beberapa waktu, itu pun karena kebutuhan biologis Tuannya saja. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Maki agak terkejut dengan permintaan Tuannya untuk memberikan tawaran ini pada Misaki. Sejak dulu, Tuannya tidak pernah memberi tawaran secara murni pada seorang perempuan. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk memaksa, menjebak atau menggunakan cara licik agar perempuan itu menuruti permintaan Igarashi Tora.

"Aku sudah siap, Kaede."

"Maki saja. Baiklah ayo."

.

.

.

"Aku terkejut kau kembali dengan keadaan selamat." Tora tersenyum miring melihat Maki masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dia sudah menjadi wanita yang lebih berbahaya dari sekadar memukuli orang, benar-benar susah sekali diajak berunding. Padahal aku ingat dulu ketika aku membawakan hadiah dari anda ketika SMA, perempuan itu masih kaku dan tidak enak hati untuk menolak."

"Dia menolak?" Tora tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya, namun bukankah ini menyangkut ibunya? Kenapa gadis itu menolak ibunya?

"Tidak dan iya. Hm, bagaimana ya," Maki duduk di seberang meja kerja atasannya tersebut, ia membuka botol minuman isotonik yang diberikan oleh Misaki tadi setelah sampai di tempat fitnes, "Dia setuju karena menghormati ibu anda, dia betul-betul menyayangi pasiennya. Terlebih selama satu tahun ini ibu ada selalu ditemani Misaki setiap hari, gadis itu sedikit banyak memiliki kedekatan antar perempuan dengan ibu anda. Seperti seorang ibu pada anak atau keponakan perempuannya, mungkin. Tapi di sisi lain ia sudah tidak mempan dengan cara seperti ini, dia menghormati ibu anda dan berharap agar semua yang bersangkutan dengan ibu anda akan dibicaran secara langsung oleh anak dari seorang ibu yang membutuhkan perawatan dan kasih sayang dari Misaki secara langsung. Kira-kira seerumit itu." Kaede meminum isotoniknya dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak yakin ucapannya barusan akan diterima dengan baik oleh Tuannya yang keras kepala ini.

Hening lama sekali terjadi antara Maki dan Tora. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Kaede Maki.

Tora menopang dagunya dengan tatapan serius sambil memperhatikan lukisan gunung yang ada di atas Maki seolah-olah lukisan itu pernah memiliki masalah pada keluarga besarnya.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselnya."

Kaede Maki berusaha tidak tersedak minuman isotonik saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

Tora mengalihkan tatapannya dari lukisan, sekarang ia memelototi kaca jendela dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan Maki.

"Ini aku."

"Siapa aku?" suara gadis di seberangnya terdengar agak ngos-ngosan.

Tora mendengus malas, "Hei, jangan mendengus padaku Igarashi. Apa ini caramu menelpon seseorang? Buruk sekali." Tora memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar bentakan perempuan di seberangnya, "Kirim lokasimu nanti sore jam tiga, aku ingin bicara."

"Aku ada latihan Aikido dengan SMP lima belas samping rumah sakit bersalin dekat apartemenku. Datang saja, jam tiga aku di sana. Masuk saja ke lapangan, berikan plat nomor mobilmu aku akan berkata pada keamanan bahwa kau adalah tamuku."

"Ya. Bilang saja pada keamaan bahwa tuan besar akan datang." Tora menyeringai, "Dasar Bodoh." Teriak Misaki dari seberang telepon.

Telepon dimatikan, namun pandangan Tora masih tertuju pada jendela.

"Bagaimana?"

Tora menoleh pada maki, "Kosongkan jadwalku mulai pukul tiga sore ini." Maki tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Apa Ayuzawa memberi tahu murid-murid bahwa aikido bisa digunakan untuk memukul teman sebaya ketika SMA?"

Siku-siku muncul di dahi Misaki, Tora Igarashi selalu berhasil menghancurkan moodnya.

"Wahhh... apa maksud dari paman ini, Ayuzawa-_sensei."_

Misaki tersenyum kaku ke arah peserta didiknya, "Hahaha, dia memang selalu bercanda yang tidak jelas. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai bertemu sabtu depan." Dengan tenaga monsternya Misaki menyeret tangan Tora menuju ke parkiran mobil.

"Kita bergandengan tangan lama sekali lho, aku jadi tersipu." Tora menyeringai ketika Misaki gelagapan sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi bicara saja, aku sudah lelah sekali dan segera ingin mandi." Misaki menggulung kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat, bulir-bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Meski cuaca mendung namun aikido selama beberapa jam membuat tubuhnya gerah bukan main. Rambut panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang di ikat tinggi-tinggi membawa kesan manis pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara sambil berdiri, lagi pula sinar UV tidak baik untuk kulitku. Aku ikut ke tempatmu, kita bisa bicara di tempatmu setelah kau mandi. Pakai mobilmu saja aku malas menyetir."

Misaki menghela napas lelah, berurusan dengan Igarashi Tora memang tidak pernah terlihat simpel. Semakin banyak penolakan semakin lama ia akan berdiri di sini dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Mobilmu?"

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa... Tuan muda tidak bersusah payah membawa mobilnya sendiri." Membawa tubuhnya bergerak ke arah mobilnya sendiri, Misaki mengabaikan Tora yang dengan sigap masuk dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

..

.

.

"Kau, sialan! Membuatku terkejut." Misaki keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana training warna hitam dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna ungu tua. Rambutnya masih basah dan handuk kecil mengalungi lehernya. Tora tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya melihat foto Usui, kenapa kau mengumpat tidak jelas?"

Misaki melewati Tora, menuju ke arah dapur untuk membuat minuman. Ia lupa membuatkan tamu dadakannya tersebut minuman. Begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen ia langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Tora.

"Usui pasti sedang menangis karena fotonya tengah dipandangi oleh Tuan muda menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Aku mau minum teh saja. Oiya kau ada makanan apa? Aku sudah lapar." Misaki mendengus,"Usui pasti berpikir bahwa Ayuzawa akhirnya menikah dengan Tora-_sama_." Misaki mendengus lagi.

"Baru kali ini aku punya tamu bodoh dan kurang ajar sepertimu."

"Berapa orang yang bertamu ke sini? Aku kira tidak lebih dari lima atau sepuluh. Kau terlihat tidak punya teman." Tora menerima teh buatan Misaki, meminumnya sedikit lalu tanpa basa-basi mengambil setoples berisi kue kering di samping tempat sendok.

"Ya, aku bekerja enam hari dengan jam yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergaul seperti kebanyakan orang." Misaki duduk di seberang meja, menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sepotong biskuit dalam toples yang sedang berada dalam geganggaman tangan Tora, "Aku pesan Pizza saja bagaimana? Persediaan dagingku habis."

"Sekalian pesan soda ya, _Kaichou."_

Misaki mendengus sebal lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak takut aku apa-apakan? Kita hanya berdua lho, Ayuzawa."

Misaki menggeleng sambil menunjukan senyum mengejek, "Tuan muda tidak kekurangan perempuan pasti, juga tidak akan menyentuh dengan cara sembarangan perawat kesayangan ibunya." Ia menyeringai puas melihat dengusan keras Tora.

"Kau menang." Tora meminum habis tehnya, "Kalau kau setuju, mulai minggu depan kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk menjaga Ibu. aku tidak tega melihatnya menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Dia... keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa." Tora menopang dagunhya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lain memegang biskuit entah ke berapa

"Aku setuju."

Tora memandang tidak percaya, "Wow, kenapa kau tidak menolak dulu lalu kita akan melakukan perdebatan panjang yang mengharuskanku menginap di sini karena kemalaman." Kekeh Tora.

"Igarashi, harusnya kau berdiri dan mencium tanganku sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dasar bodoh."

"Aku tidak menjamin kalau yang kucium benar-benar tangan saja," Telinga Misaki mulai memerah mendengar rayuan laki-laki di hadapannya, "Ah, kalau di rumahku bagaimana kau memanggilku dengan ibuku? Nyonya Igarashi dan Tuan muda Igarashi? Aku dan ibuku sama-sama Igarashi. Lebih baik Tora saja, supaya ibuku tidak bingung mendengar panggilan darimu untuk kami."

"_Baka-_Tora lebih terdengar akrab." Misaki tersenyum puas, "Ah, sebentar aku mau membuka kan pintu. Sepertinya pizza."

Tora menggeleng tidak percaya, perempuan di hadapannya barusan benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan yang lain. Gadis itu terlampau mendiri. Hidup sendirian di kota sebesar Tokyo tanpa pernah mengeluh. Menggelitik rasa penasaran dalam diri Tora.

BRAK!

Igarashi Tora berlari ke arah pintu masuk begitu mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari sana. Dengan wajah pucat Misaki terlihat sedang menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya. Tora mendekat kemudian Misaki menggeleng pelan.

"Misaki-_chan_ aku cuma mau memberimu bunga," Suara gedoran pintu terdengar keras di belakang punggung Misaki, "Aku kembali lagi besok kalau sedang tidak lelah ya? Kau pasti letih sekali sehabis mengajar, aku pergi dulu ya."

Kemudian hening di antara Tora dan Misaki terpecah suara teriakan pengantar pizza.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau punya penggemar? Aku tidak terlalu terkejut sesungguhnya. Tapi kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

Misaki mengambil potongan kedua pizzanya, "Karena dia bisa melewati petugas keamanan berkali-kali padahal aku sudah berpesan khusus bahwa aku hanya menerima tamu yang aku bawa sendiri atau yang sudah melewati persetujuanku. Atau misalkan Kaede yang memiliki reputasi baik dari keluarga Igarashi."

"Hmm... dia sepertinya maniak. Tapi kau kan bisa membantingnya jika dia macam-macam?" Tora mengambil potongan ketiga pizzanya sambil sesekali meminum soda.

"Dia pernah memegang tanganku sampai memar. Bukan dengan fisik aku harus melawannya dengan akal sehat.

"Contohnya?"

"Aku menghindari berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang tidak perlu hampir tiga bulan ini sehingga tidak perlu memberi peluang pada orang itu untuk bertemu denganku."

"Menyeramkan sekali. Bagaimana jika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen ini dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Misaki menghela napas, ia meminum soda bagiannya, "Waktu itu hampir saja iya, tapi aku pikir tidak adil jika aku harus mengalah dan lari terus menerus dari orang itu. Semoga dia akan cepat bosan. Teman perempuanku dan suaminya tidur di apartemenku selama satu bulan, sepertinya dia tahu jika aku tidak sendiri. maka dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama dia tidak menggangguku."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah mengambil cuti selama bekerja di rumah sakit, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan _stalker_ itu?" Misaki mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dia bukan ancaman yang serius, hanya saja aku tidak suka caranya menatapku. Dia bahkan tahu kegiatanku sehari-hari. Menganggu sekali, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi? Menunjukkan ciri-ciri pria itu."

Misaki menggeleng lemah, "Dia menutup wajahnya dengan masker. Aku juga tidak suka berurusan dengan polisi, akan membuat image apartemen ini buruk jika tersebar kabar bahwa seorang penguntit berhasil menerobos keamanan apartemen sebesar ini." Tora mengangguk dalam diam.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika mereka menandaskan dua dus pizza dan empat botol minuman soda, Misaki menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Tora pulang namun pria itu ingat dengan penguntit menyeramkan yang sering mengganggu Misaki. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Maki agar seseorang menjemputnya di apartemen Misaki.

"Maki akan sampai lima belas menit lagi, jangan lupa mulailah mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kau boleh membawa apapun, di rumahku kau akan mendapatkan ruang pribadi." Misaki mengangguk mantap, "Aku hanya punya beberapa barang penting saja selain baju."

"Kau boleh menjual mobilmu karena kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas kendaraan dariku. Kau boleh melanjutkan jadwal mengajar aikidomu satu minggu sekali. Kau juga bisa mengajukan hari untuk pergi berlibur, kau bahkan boleh menerima tamumu di rumahku dengan persetujuanku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak punya musuh, tapi kau punya penguntit yang menyeramkan." Misaki mendengus sebal, "_Baka-_Tora dengan segala aturannya. Aku akan memutus kontak dengan sekolah agar lebih mudah, dan soal berlibur... aku tidak terlalu menggemarinya." Tora tersenyum miring lantas menggeser duduknya agar tepat berdampingan dengan Misaki.

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, asal beri aku satu ciuman selamat malam di pipi." Misaki hendak memukul pundak Tora namun laki-laki itu menahan pergerakannya, menarik pelan tubuh gadis itu sehingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Misaki hendak berteriak marah namun keterkejutan menginterupsinya, entah bagaimana caraya bibirnya mendarat di atas pipi Tora.

"Ayuzawa gawat, seseorang mencoret-coret..."

Maki terkejut ketika ia membuka paksa pintu apartemen Ayuzawa malah menemukan perempuan itu tengah mencium pipi atasannya di ruang tamu.

Misaki dan Tora terkejut, dengan gerakan gesit Misaki melepaskan diri lalu memukul pundak Tora dengan kekuatan penuh sampai terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. "_Baka _Tora no _hentai!"_ Teriaknya nyaring membuat Maki berjenggit ngeri.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku akan menginap di rumah sakit saja."

Misaki menggeleng tidak percaya setelah tadi melihat mobil yang ditumpanginya beberapa jam lalu dengan keadaan utuh sekarang sudah memiliki banyak ukiran dari gesekan benda tajam di seluruh badan mobil dengan coretan tinta putih bertuliskan Misa-_chan_ yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung.

Pemilik apartemen dan seluruh keamanan di apartemen ini meminta maaf pada Misaki dan berjanji akan mengurus semua kekacauan ini. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika ia, Tora dan Maki berkumpul di dapur apartemennya. Menikmati segelas teh hangat yang dibuat oleh Maki.

"Pulang ke rumahku saja. Kita akan melakukan semua ini diam-diam. Besok Maki akan mengurus urusanmu dengan rumah sakit, aku besok akan membawa ibuku pulang. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan rumahku tanpa orangku, aku tidak ingin Igarashi memiliki urusan dengan _stalker_ gialmu itu."

"Aku belum mengemas barangku! Jangan sembarangan memerintahku!"

"Ucapkan terima kasih dengan benar, Ketua. Bukan kau saja yang akan diganggu jika pergerakanmu di rumahku akan ia ketahui. katakan pada kepala rumah sakit dan pemilik apartemen ini kau akan melakukan liburan panjang ke negara lain."

"Sialan." Misaki mengumpat sebal dengan wajah berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari yang biasanya.

"_Ano,_ aku bisa membantu mengemasi beberapa barangmu yang tidak terlalu pribadi," Maki menelan ludah ketika Misaki menatap langsung padanya seperti dia pernah melakukan tidak keji pada keluarga besarnya, "Menurutku Tora-_sama_ ada benarnya."

Misaki menghela napas lelah, ia memandang langit-langit dapurnya. Penguntit itu ternyata benar-benar serius dengan tindakan-tindakkannya. Saran Tora terdengar masuk akal.

"Kaede, kau bisa membantu untuk mengemasi kaktus-kaktusku."

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Misaki mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar di rumah besar Igarashi. Tora memberikan semua fasilitas yang ia mau, di tambah ibu Tora yang benar-benar memanjakannya seperti anak sendiri.

Siang ini sinar matahari sedang panas-panasnya, seluruh pendingin ruangan pada rumah Igarashi dinyalakan pada derajat sekecil mungkin.

Misaki tengah menonton televisi menemani Nyonya Igarashi sambil membahas baju apa yang akan digunakan Nyonya Igarashi untuk datang dalam acara peresmian hotel milik Igarashi yang baru dibangun di Shinjuku.

"Misa-_chan_ juga harus ikut, ya? Nanti bibi sendirian kalau tidak besamamu."

Misaki menatap Nyonya Igarashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "A-ano, lebih baik tidak. Lagi pula ini acara pribadi _baka-_Tora—A,maksudku T-Tora."

Nyonya Igarashi tertawa renyah, "_Baka_-Tora tidak akan keberatan, lagi pula aku kan butuh pengawasanmu bahkan ketika pesta. Nanti Misa bisa pakai topeng menutup mata jika tidak mau penguntit itu menemukanmu." Misaki tertawa kaku ketika mendengar sebutannya untuk Tora akhirnya diketahui oleh Nyonya Igarashi, "Nah, nanti sore perancang busananya akan datang, Misa harus ikut mengukur badan ya. Hihi, aku bersemangat sekali, rasanya seperti punya anak perempuan." Nyonya Igarashi membelai rambut panjang Misaki yang diurai sambil tersenyum kagum. Gadis itu tidak terlihat merias diri padahal jelas-jelasan ia tinggal dengan putranya yang menjadi incaran banyak gadis karena ketampanan dan kekayaan keluarga Igarashi yang tidak ada habisnya. Misaki hanya menggunakan celana panjang setiap harinya, ia lebih suka memakai kaos polos atau kemeja lengan pendek ketika menemani Nyonya Igarashi berpergian.

Interaksi antara puteranya dan gadis itu juga terbilang unik, mereka sering berselisih atau suka melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sindiran ketika berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Tidak ada yang sepesial, namun sebagai seorang tuan rumah ia tahu bahwa rumah ini nampak lebih hidup semenjak kehadiran Misaki.

Apa salah kalau ia bermimpi Misaki akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini? Gadis itu cerdas, mandiri, pekerja keras dan memiliki segudang prestasi.

"Misa-_chan?_ Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya, Nyonya boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku." Misaki tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang rapi.

"Apa kau belum menikah karena masih mencintai Usui Takumi?"

Nyonya Igarashi kira gadis di hadapannya akan terlihat murung atau tersinggung dengan pertanyannya, namun sebaliknya gadis itu malah tersenyum lembut. "Usui sudah lama sekali meninggal, sedangkan aku masih terus melanjutkan hidup. Sesekali aku merindukan kehadirannya karena memang perpisahan kami terlalu mendadak waktu itu, masih banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Usui. Aku tidak ingin menghukum diriku lalu berhenti menjalani hidup yang baik, aku terus menjadi yang terbaik versi diriku sendiri semua karena Ibu, Adikku dan juga Usui. Untuk menikah sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya, aku tidak berlaku sengaja tidak menikah. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak memiliki jalan menuju ke bagian itu." Misaki menghela napas lembut, matanya agak panas memikirkan segala perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya dahulu.

Nyonya Igarashi tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis sekuat dan selembut Misa-_chan_. Andaikan kamu adalah putriku, aku pasti beruntung sekali." Misaki menggeleng pelan, "Tora pasti bersungut-sungut setiap hari jika aku adalah adiknya."

Keduanya tertawa. Nyonya igarashi merasa Misaki tidak terlalu peka tentang hal ini. Maksud dari Nyonya Igarashi adalah menantu, bukan anak kandung.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tora melihat tingkah aneh Misaki malam-malam begini membawa peralatan mandinya dan handuk berjalan ke sana ke mari di lorong lantai tiga rumahnya.

"_Baka, _aku terkejut tahu! Aku mau mandi, keran di kamar mandiku rusak gara-gara aku pukul saat ada cicak. Hehe, sekarang aku bingung karena semua kamar mandi di rumah ini di kunci dan aku tidak menemukan kepala pelayan." Misaki mendesah lelah. Tora menggeleng tidak percaya, padahal jam dinding menunjukan pukul satu malam. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu belum mandi.

"Kau habis melakukan apa sampai belum mandi? Dasar jorok sekali, harusnya kau menyambut tuan muda dengan keadaan wangi dan seksi." Perempatan muncul di dahi Misaki, "Aku akan melakukannya dalam mimpimu ketika kau sudah tua nanti. Sudah, aku mau cari kepala pelayan dulu. Tubuhmu bau apa sih? Bensin ya?"

Tora tertawa renyah, gadis ini terlalu lugu untuk hidup di kota sebesar Tokyo, "Mandi kamarku saja." Misaki memasang tangannya di depan dada dengan siaga, "Aku tidak mandi di kamar si cabul."

Tora mendesah lelah, kepalanya yang agak pening karena alkohol membuat tubuhnya ingin segera di istirahatkan lalu Misaki membuat semuanya rumit.

"Aku mau ke kamarmu selama kau mandi. Kau boleh mandi air panas di kamarku atau berendam asal jangan rusak keran airku." Tora mengabaikan kalimat protes Misaki lalu dengan segera menghilang dibalik pintu kamar gadis itu.

.

.

.

Misaki mendesah ketika air panas melingkupi tubuhnya. Kamar mandi Tora benar-benar luas dan terkesan seperti pemandian di tempat-tempat elit. Bak untuk berendam saja lebar memenuhi setengah ruang mandi. Tubuh lelahnya akibat berusaha membetulkan keran yang rusak terbayar dengan aroma manis dari sabun madunya dan air hangat ini.

Nanti dia akan berterima kasih pada laki-laki arogan itu.

.

.

.

Tora melepaskan baju atasannya ketika sadar bagian punggungnya agak basah, ini pasti akibat tingkah sembrono teman-temannya tadi selama pesta temannya. Pantas saja Misaki bilang dia bau bensin, sialan gadis itu mengatai alkohol mahal dengan sebutan bensin.

Matanya memandang berbagai jenis kaktus yang di jejer rapi di beberapa sudut kamar ini. Hanya ada foto Usui, dan ibu juga adik Misaki yang menghiasi dinding. Benar-benar simpel sekali gadis itu. Aroma madu memenuhi indra penciumannya ketika merebahkan diri di kasur. Gadis itu pasti mandi lama, lebih baik Tora istirahat dulu. Kepalanya semakin berat saja. Ia mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan tiga buah lmpu tidur yang letaknya ada di samping pintu.

.

.

.

Misaki mendengus ketika memasuki ruangannya,lampu sudah padam dan seorang manusia tengah tertidur damai di atas tempat tidurnya. Misaki menggeram, badannya lelah dan butuh istirhat lalu si bodoh itu malah enak-enakan tiduran di atas kasurnya.

Setelah menaruh peralatan mandinya, Misaki menaiki rajangnya kemudian membangunkan Tora dengan kasar.

"Bangun bodoh, aku mau tidur."

Hening. _Oh sialan dia tidak memakai bajunya dan tidak bisa dibangunkan_

"Tora bodoh,"Misaki meneriaki laki-laki itu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, "Ayo bangun atau kau akan kulempar ke—HUAAAA!"

Semuanya terjadi secepat kilat ketika Tora menariknya hingga terjatuh ke atas tubuh lelaki itu dan dalam satu gerakan posisi berubah menjadikan dia berada di bawah tubuh Tora. Misaki hendak berontak namun tangannya terkunci oleh satu tangan Tora sementara tubuh besar lelaki itu menduduki tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kejadian ini hampir seperti pertemua pertama mereka.

"Apa yang—"

Misaki mendelik ketika menerima ciuman menuntut dari laki-laki di atasnya, aroma maskulin dan aroma seperti bensin dari tubuh telanjang lak-laki itu memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuatnya agak pusing. Misaki hampir kehabisan napas ketika ciuman itu turuh ke area lehernya, sementara satu tangan laki-laki itu mulai meraba kacing baju tidurnya.

"Ayuzawa." Tora mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang berat, membuat misaki merinding sepenuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan di lehernya semakin intens dan menuntut.

"Ber... h-henti..."

Misaki akan berteriak ketika merasakan seluruh kancing bajunya terlepas ketika tubuh Tora menindihnya, cengkeraman tangan lelaki itu terlepas.

"He?"

.

.

.

Igarashi Tora terbangun denga keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Disebelahnya ada Misaki, ini kamar Misaki, ia tidak memakai baju namun gadis di sampinya menggunakan pekaian lengkap. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu ia memungut bajunya yang ada di samping tempat tidur lalu bergegas pergi tanpa berniat membangunkan gadis di sampingnya.

Ini gila, batinnya dalam hati.

Dibawah kucuran shower Tora mulai mengingat sepotong demi sepotong kejadian tadi malam, dia mendengus.

"Bisa-bisanya aku tidak terkendali. Sekarang dia pasti akan mengoceh tidak jelas ketika bertemu denganku." Tora memejamkan mata dan justru teringat dengan betapa lembutnya bibir juga kulit pembungkus leher milik gadis itu. Indra penciumannya mendeteksi aroma manis yang tersebar memenuhi ruangan ini. Sama seperti aroma dalam kamar Misaki. Dia hampir lupa semalam kamar mandinya dipakai oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

Nyonya Igarashi memandang puteranya yang bersikap aneh pagi ini. Ia memakan makanannya sambil menatap piring terus-terusan, sama dengan Misaki. Hanya saja saja gadis wajah gadis itu merah ditambah dengan bajunya yang hari ini berkerah tinggi.

"Misa _-chan_ demam? Kenapa mukamu merah?"

"T-tidak Nyonya, aku hanya hehe tertidur ketika rambutku masih basah dan mem-membuat suhu badanku agak hangat." misaki tertawa kaku, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Tora. Mereka langsung sama-sama membuang muka. Menggelitik rasa penasaran Nyonya Igarashi namun ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang keanehan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Tora, ibu mengajak Misa untuk datang ke acara peresmian hotel. Ibu dan Misa sudah memilih gaun lho. Ibu senang sekali ada Misa-_chan_, seperti punya anak perempuan yang manis. Bagaimana kalau Misa jadi anak ibu, hm?"

Tora dan Misaki terbatuk lalu bersamaan meminum air putih di hadapan mereka, semakin memuat Nyonya Igarashi heran dengan kelakukan mereka pagi ini.

"Apa kau keberatan Misa_-chan_ ikut datang? Kalau iya ibu lebih baik tidak datang." Nyonya Igarashi tersenyum simpul, namun senyuman simpul itu malah terlihat menakutkan di mata Misaki dan Tora.

"Bukan bu, aku hanya... kepedasan. Nanti datang saja sebelum jam delapan malam. Aku mau pergi dulu ke kantor." Tora beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup pipi sang ibu. sebelum pergi ia sempat bertatapan dengan Misaki lalu gadis itu terlihat membuang muka dengan wajah merah bukan main. Berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan di luar sana yang akan dengan sengaja meminta Tora untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan berdua, Misaki justru terlihat malu-malu dan enggan membicarakan kejadian tersebut dengannya

.

.

.

Maki menyenggol siku Tora dengan gerakan tidak beraturan membuat minuman yang sedang berada dalam genggaman laki-laki itu sedikit berguncang.

"Sial Maki kau hampir membuat minumanku mengenai baju."

"Lihat siapa yang datang," Maki berbisik, "Cantik dan berbahaya seperti biasa, bukan?"

Tora mengalihkan padangannya pada pintu masuk. Ibunya terlihat elegan dengan gaun berwarna hijau toska yang panjang. Sedangnya di sampingnya berdiri Misaki memakai gaun sepanjang betis dengan pundak terbuka. Memamerkan kulit bersih miliknya. Tora menelan minumannya dengan susah payah ketika memperhatikan wajah Misaki yang terlihat anggun dengan riasan tipis dan lipstik yang senada dengan bajunya. _Bold maroon. _ Benar-benar gadis yang selalu tidak terlihat biasa. Rambut gadis itu di urai dengan ujung bergelombang. Ini semua pasti pilihan ibunya.

"Selamat putraku." Tora berkedip dua kali ketika ibunya memeluk kemudian mengecup pipinya. Ah sial dia terlalu lama memperhatikan Misaki. Tora memeluk ibunya lama lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya, "Ini semua berkat ibu."

Misaki memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis. Tora terlihat begitu dewasa jika berhubungan dengan ibunya. Misaki lalu menggeleng pelan, sialan, bisa-bisanya dia memuji laki-laki bodoh dan mesum itu. Misaki tahu semalam Tora mabuk dan berlaku diluar kendali, ia ingin marah namun semuanya juga tidak bisa dilimpahkan pada lelaki itu. Andai saja dia bisa sedikit melawan maka hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan?

"Nah, Maki. Tolong antar ibu menemui teman Ayah, biar Misaki bersama dengan Tora. _Bye_ kalian." Maki belum sempat berkedip ketika tangannya diseret paksa.

"Aku... tidak sengaja."

Misaki menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Tora tidak percaya, "Y-ya, aku... tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau mabuk." Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian sama-sama menunduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kita damai, aku kawatir sekali kalau ibuku sampai mencurigai kita." Tora mendekati Misaki, kembali rileks dengan obrolan mereka. Misaki tertawa pelan, "Dari tadi ibumu dan Maki sudah mencurigai kita berdua." Tora mengangguk pahit.

"Ibuku begitu menyayangimu," Tora menatap kedua mata Misaki dalam-dalam, semenjak kehadiran gadis itu ibunya seolah kembali memiliki semangat baru dalam hidupnya, "Jangan kecewakan bliau." Misaki mengangguk setuju, lalu seorang pelayan datang membawakannya minuman berwarna bening. Misaki menatap Tora lalu pria itu mengangguk membuat Misaki menerima minuman itu.

"Itu anggur, tidak membuatmu mabuk. Kualitasnya baik." Masih dalam posisi berdiri berhadapan, mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan sampai waktu pemotongan pita akhirnya tiba dan dilanjutkan dengan acara makan. Tidak lama Nyonya Igarashi pamit undur diri dengan Maki, ia berpesan agar Misaki menemani Tora supaya ketika laki-laki itu mabuk Misaki bisa membantunya pulang. Misaki mengangguk sungkan pada Nyonya Igarashi namun akhirnya ia tetap tinggal di sana, pesta seperti ini sejujurnya bukanlah gaya Misaki. Akhirnya ia duduk di salah satu ruangan karena hembusan napasnya sedikit terasa hangat.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Misaki memijat pelipisnya sambil duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan. Seorang laki-laki memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua. Misaki menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya yang asing. Ia diam saja tidak menanggapi, "Oh, aku Miyoji. Anak dari rekan kerja keluarga Igarashi. Kau pasti kekasih Tora? Aku lihat kau datang dengan Nyonya Igarashi."

Wajah Misaki semakin panas dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Maka ia memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Keningmu berkeringat—"

"—biar dia bersamaku,Miyoji." Tora mendudukan dirinya dengan tenang di samping Misaki, menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis perempuan itu sambil melirik datar pada Miyoji.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, Tora. Hanya tidak tega melihat perempuanmu yang cantik sedang sakit seperti ini. Beruntung dia tidak dibawa pergi orang." Misaki melirik tajam Miyoji dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia punya, tidak suka dengan kalimat yang laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"Aku sudah bersamanya, kau bisa pergi." Tora menyeringai sambil menarik Misaki agar merapat padanya. Misaki hanya menurut, tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Miyoji tersenyum tanpa makna lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pusing, kau bilang minuman tadi tidak ada alkoholnya. Sialan." Misaki berusaha meninggalkan dada Tora yang tengah menopang badannya namun yang terjadi adalah gerakan kecil tidak berarti."Hei, tidak ada yang mabuk di sini. Kau aneh sekali." Misaki hanya bergumam rendah, tidak berhasil menyuarakan apa-apa. Badannya lemas.

"Aku sudah mencicipi minuman yang disediakan sebelum disajikan pada para tamu. Mana mungkin aku memberikan minuman beralkohol pada para orang tua." Tora menatap tubuh Misaki yang semakin lemas dalam dekapannya. Ia melakukannya tanpa maksud apa-apa, hanya tidak tega melihat Misaki seperti ini. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika tahu hal ini.

"Aku mau muntah, kau bisa membantuku ke kamar mandi?" Tora mengangguk lalu memapah tubuh Misaki yang setinggi pundaknya menuju di kamar mandi.

"Muntahlah, aku akan ke luar sebentar. Tunggu aku."

Tora memanggil salah satu orang kepercayaannya untuk secara diam-diam mencicipi minuman serupa dengan yang diminum oleh Misaki. Ia juga menyuruh mereka semua tidak pulang sebelum Tora mengijinkannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar mandi dan menemukan tubuh Misaki tergeletak di depan pintu toilet. "Sial." Umpatnya sambil menggendong tubuh lemas perempuan itu.

Tora merebahkan tubuh Misaki di atas tempat tidur kamar salah satu hotel yang baru saja ia resmikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sudah menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Misaki akan _hang out_ sebentar bersama dengan teman Tora ketika sekolah dulu. Ibunya terdengar senang dan langsung menyetujuinya.

Tubuh gadis itu terasa hangat, wajahnya merah bukan main.

"Tuan, maaf menganggu. Minuman yang ada pada pesta tidak mengandung alkohol sama sekali pun tidak ada tamu yang mengeluhkan sakit seperti nona Ayuzawa. Tapi Tuan, orang yang anda maksud membawakan minuman tadi bukan karyawan kita. Mungkin dia orang yang kurang senang dengan acara ini."

Tora mengangguk kaku, ia menggulung kemejanya hingga siku sambil membuka dasinya, "Kau boleh keluar."

.

.

.

Tora melepaskan sepatu yang digunakan Misaki kemudian menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu hingga sebatas dagu. Ia sendiri merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa lebar yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Agak penasaran dengan kejadian yang sudah pasti tidak kebetulan ini.

Suara dering telepon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melirik ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa ponsel itu berasal dari ponsel milik Misaki dari dalam tas perempuan itu.

Tora beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil ponsel Misaki.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Tora mengangkat panggilan telepon tanpa berbicara.

"Ssshhhh... M-Misaki... sssshhhh—Ah." Tora mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus keras-keras. _Orang mesum,_ batin Tora menyeringai. Ia akan menggoda Misaki habis-habisan besok. Ah, tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah malu Misaki.

"Sialan aku ingin sekali menidurimu ketika—Ah,Misaki..." Tora berjalan menuju sofa sambil menyeringai menikmati hiburan malamnya, "K-Kau cantik sekali dengan baju merah. Harusnya aku punya kesempatan bersamamu kalau laki-laki itu pingsan, ah sialan, Aku ingin merobek keperawananmu sekarang jug—Ahhh aku akan keluar."

Pip.

Tora mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Badannya kaku, ia memandang ponsel itu tidak percaya. Seseorang menyelinap ke dalam pesta yang dia buat ternyata. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan minuman yang secara ajaib membuat Misaki tumbang. Minuman itu bukan untuk Misaki, melainkan dirinya.

Nomor tidak dikenal menghubungi kembali, Tora memencet ikon hijau pada layar ponsel Misaki.

"Misaki kau jahat sekali aku hampir—"

"—Berhenti atau kau tidak akan melihat kemaluanmu lagi."

"Siapa kau brengsek! Di mana Misakiku?"

Tora memandang wajah Misaki yang masih merah, sekali-kali menolong perempuan itu pasti tidak ada ruginya. "Aku kekasihnya, dia sedang tidur di sampingku." Tora mematikan sambungan telepon dan menekan tombol _power _kuat-kuat hingga layar ponsel menjadi hitam legam.

Tora mendekati Misaki lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring di samping gadis itu. Menyebalkan sekali, gadis ini pasti sudah sering mendapat panggilan telepon sampai dia pindah ke apartemen elit di area pusat kota. Sebenarnya siapa kira-kira penguntit itu? Mengapa dia bisa melihat Misaki dengan baju merah ini?

.

.

.

Misaki membuka mata dan pandangan pertama tertuju pada siluet laki-laki yang tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya menghadap jendela. Hari sudah pagi namun matahari masih nampak malu-malu keluar dari peraduan. Misaki memandang sekitar dan merasa asing pada kamar yang ia tempati, ia hendak menggerakkan badannya namun rasanya benar-benar lemas bukan main. Kerongkongannya benar-benar sakit dan kering.

Misaki memandang punggung tegap laki-laki di hadapannya, Igarashi Tora. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tora." Panggilan itu lebih mirip dengan bisikan, namu keheningan membuat suara bisikan itu menggema. Membuat Tora menoleh dan segera menghampiri Misaki. Gadis itu terlihat pucat bukan main, bibirnya terlihat kering dan matanya begitu sayu.

"Hei, kau oke? Semalam kau pingsan."

Misaki menggeleng, "Tenggorokanku perih sekali," bisikan misaki membuat tangan Tora refleks mengambil ponsel miliknya di atas meja, "Aku... tidak bisa... Tora.. aku..."

"Sstt... kita pulang, sebentar lagi," Tora menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, "Halo, Ibu aku minta tolong hubungi dokter keluarga kita. Misaki sakit, sebentar lagi aku pulang."

Misaki melihat kerutan dalam pada kedua alis lelaki itu, "Jangan, Misaki tidak aman di luar." Misaki merasakan kantuk yang begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Ia memandang wajah Tora yang terkejut ketika menatapnya, kemudian semuanya sesak dan gelap.

.

.

.

Tora tengah mempelajari berkas mengenai kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan properti dari Kairo. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum puas. Ponselnya berdering, tertera nama ibunya di sana.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Misaki sadar nak! Hahaha akhirnya dia bangun."

Dengan perasaan membuncah Tora tanpa sadar meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan sang ibu. di luar ruangan Maki tengah berdiri memberi arahan pada pekerja yang sedang memasang lukisan dinding.

"Tuan?" sapanya heran.

"Handle semua pekerjaanku hari ini Maki. Aku pulang."

Maki berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk kecil

.

.

.

"Nah, kalian ngobrol dulu ya. Ibu mau memberitahu kepala pelayan untuk membuatkan sup untuk Misa."

Tora berjalan tenang lalu duduk di samping tubuh Misaki, selang infus masih terpasang rapi. Kemarin malam ketika ia pulang, kamar Misaki sudah dipenuhi para medis dan sudah ia duga ibunya langsung menangis melihat kodisi perawat pribadinya.

"Maaf, aku pasti berat ya?" Misaki tersenyum lemah. Tora menyentuh dahi gadis itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Penguntit itu yang melakukannya, Maki sedang menyelidiki kasus ini namun sangat sulit sekali menemukan orang itu. Aku kira dia bukan orang biasa. Dia bisa masuk dalam acara keluarga Igarashi. Minuman itu harusnya aku yang minum." Tora menyentuh pipi Misaki dengan lembut, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Misaki menatap mata Tora dalam-dalam, sebuah perasaan yang mendebarkan tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka. Bahkan satu sama lain mendengarkan suara detak jantung yang tidak beraturan dari masing-masing. Tangan Tora beralih untuk membingkai pipi kiri gadis itu, lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Ketua, kau terpesona padaku?"

Misaki hampir berteriak marah, sebelah tangannya yang tidak terpasang selang infus sudah melayang hendak memukul kepala laki-laki sialan di hadapannya. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Tora sudah menahannya dengan lembut lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan kulit pipi Misaki.

"Misaki..."

"MISA IBU BAWAKAN SUP SEPESIAL EKSTRA JAMUR!—EHHHH!"

Tora menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Misaki, ia beranjak dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar Misaki melewati ibunya yang menatap dirinya dengan penuh binar bahagia. Sedangkan Misaki merona sepanjang hari itu sebab Nyonya Igarashi menggodanya habis-habisan.

.

.

.

Satu bulan semenjak kejadian itu baik Tora ataupun Misaki sering terlihat salah tingkah jika tidak sengaja berpapasan. Misaki beranggapan bahwa sakitnya belum sembuh karena ia masih sering merasakan debaran jantung yang belebihan ketika berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Tora. Ini pasti efek samping minuman bulan lalu, batinnya yakin.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang cerah, kesehatan nyonya Igarashi terlihat semakin membaik walauapun terkadang masih mudah merasa lelah dan juga kehilangan nafsu makan namun degan telaten Misaki merawat bliau. Tora begitu kagum dengan kerja keras perempuan itu ketika ibunya sedang kambuh. Ia tidur di sofa kamar ibunya ketika kelelahan, kadang dia sampai terlihat tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. semenjak kejadian bulan lalu, ponsel Misaki masih dalam genggaman Tora. Gadis itu terlihat tidak terganggu. Beberapa kali Tora membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan oleh mantan rekan kerja Misaki, juga beberapa pesan tidak senonoh yang dikirimkan oleh Maria. Tora sering mendengus membaca pesan wanita satu anak tersebut, meski sudah tinggal di negara lain namun wanita itu masih gencar menggoda Misaki.

Tora memandang kolam renang dibelakang rumahnya, misaki dengan celana renang juga kaos tanpa lengan terlihat sedang memperagakan gerakan renang pada ibunya yang memakai baju santai. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun wajah ibunya yang beberapa kali terlihat tertawa mengundang Tora untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Ia menganti bajunya dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek lalu turun menuju ke kolam renang.

"Misaki hebat sekali. Kamu seperti laki-laki perkasa, ahahaha." Misaki tertawa mendengar pujian Nyonya Igarashi.

"Tapi dia kalah ketika melawanku, Bu."

Kedua perempuan tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Misaki tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku."

"Ha! _Baka-_Tora sangat sombong." Misaki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Nyonya Igarasi menatap keduanya dengan senyum lega, seperti suasana kaku di antara mereka berdua sudah mencair.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kalau kalian bertanding, Ibu yang akan menjadi juri." Dibeberapa kesempatan Nyonya Igarashi suka menyebut dirinya 'Ibu' di hadapan Misaki yang terdengar biasa saja di telinga semua orang dalam rumah Igarashi.

.

.

.

Misaki tersenyum puas mampu memukul beberapa kali bagian tubuh Tora, sedangkan laki-laki itu terlihat santai menghadapi Misaki. Kemudian ketika Misaki mengarahkan tinjunya, dengan sigap tora menggengam kepalan tangan Misaki dan dalam beberapa gerakan tubuh Misaki sudah berada dalam gendongan Tora.

"Nah, ayo lempar ke kolam." Tora menyeringai merasakan kemenangan penuh dan juga debar bahagia ketika melihat Misaki kalang kabut sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Tora, "_B-baka _turunkan aku atau—"

"—Satu..."

"Kyaaa, Misaki dan Tora-_kun_ terlihat manis." Suara ibu Tora mewarnai debaran pada dada mereka berdua.

"Dua.." Misaki berteriak panik, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menyentuh air dingin.

"Ti..."

Misaki menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang mengalungi leher Tora hingga tanga sadar tubuhnya terangkat hingga wajahnya berada pada perpotongan leher lelaki itu, "_Baka!"_

Tora terhenyak beberapa saat ketika merasakan pergerakan bibir perempuan itu ketika mengumpatinya dengan suara rendah. Desiran aneh terasa, kemudian dengan tawa yang dipaksakan ia menurunkan tubuh Misaki.

"Ibu sudah lihat kan dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku." Nyonya Igarashi tertawa renyah sambil mengangguk, ia memandang wajah Misaki yang benar-benar terlihat pucat mungkin karena putranya terlalu keras padanya.

"Tapi Ibu ingat lho ketika kamu menggendong Misaki dengan wajah khawatir, manis sekali. Jangan terlalu keras pada Misaki hihihi."

Wajah Tora dan Misaki bersemu meski jika diperhatian wajah Misaki benar-benar nampak merah total.

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Igarashi terbatuk dan pagi itu menjadi mendung.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian di Inggris.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibuku, dokter?" Tora mengejar dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan ibunya, ia baru saja sampai karena kemarin ia harus kembali ke Tokyo untuk membereskan beberapa persoalan. Sudah tiga bulan ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit terbaik di inggris, selama itu pula dia sering pulang pergi inggris-tokyo untuk memantau jalannya perusahaan. Misaki menemani ibunya setiap saat, sedangkan dirinya sering pulang pergi Tokyo untuk mengecek semua perusahaan keluarganya. Maki membantunya dengan sangat baik sehingga tidak ada kendala dalam proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Untuk sementara Igarashi tidak menerima kerja sama baru dalam bentuk, hanya menjalankan kerja sama atau pembangunan yang sebelumnya sudah berjalan.

"Maaf, kondisi Nyonya Igrarashi terlihat mulai membaik. Kami sudah melakukan sebaik mungkin. Hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang. Semoga ada keajaiban yang datang, dan pendonoran jantung segera dilakukan. Jantung ibu anda sudah semakin melemah."

Tora mengangguk kaku, kemudian ia pamit undur diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat ibunya.

Ia melihat Misaki tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk menumpukan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan, sementara ibunya tengah membaca sebuah majalah sambil mengelus rambut Misaki.

"Dia baru tidur, sudah dua malam dia hampir tidak tidur karena ibu kambuh. Bisa minta tolong bawa dia ke sofa panjang di sebelah sana?" nyonya Igarashi menunjuk sebuah sofa yang lebih mirip tempat tidur single di sudut ruangan. Tora mengangguk lantas membopong tubuh Misaki tanpa perlawanan. Ia merebahkan dengan hati-hati, menatap wajah Misaki yang tengah tidur dengan ekspresi tidak tenang. Tangannya bergerah sendiri untuk mengelus pipi gadis itu hingga kerutan pada wajahnya mengendur, berganti dengan ekpresi wajah yang lebih tenang. Tora tersenyum tipis lalu membungkus tubuh Misaki dengan selimut hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

Tora mengecup dahi ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Misaki. Nyonya Igarashi melipat majalahnya lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuan, "Ibu seperti ini saja. Sudahlah putra ibu tidak perlu sedih begitu, semua orang memang ditakdirnya hidup lalu mati. Kehidupan dan kematian memang seperti pohon dan akar, saling terbuhung. Akar yang ibu miliki sudah lemah, ibu sudah tua," Nyonya Igarashi mengelus pipi putranya "Keluarga ibu awalnya adalah ayah, sebelum kau ada. Lalu ada kau dan ayah, kemudian Tuhan megambil ayahmu, menyisakan kau yang menjadi semangat ibu. keluargamu adalah ibu sebelum suatu saat kau menikah lalu memiliki istri dan anak. Jika ibu tidak ada, istri dan anakmu adalah semangat hidupmu satu-satunya. Kau harus tetap hidup dan sehat meski nanti ibu pergi."

"Bu, aku belum menikah. Setidaknya aku ingin ibu melihatku memiliki keluargaku sendiri. temani aku sampai batas waktu yang tidak terbatas."

Nyonya Igarashi tersenyum, "Apa kau tega melihat ibu menderita karena penyakit ini?" Tora menggeleng, ia menunduk lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sisi pangkuan ibunya, sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya secara konstan. Tora memejamkan matanya, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tidurlah, besok ada hal yang ingin ibu sampaikan padamu. Ibu juga harus istirahat."

Tora mengangguk lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana santai juga kaos polos sepanjang siku. Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat ibunya sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi. Tora mematikan lampu utama lantas menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia memposisikan diri di samping tubuh Misaki lantas bergabung dalam selimut yang sama. Misaki terlihat terganggu lantas bergerak miring, merapatkan diri pada sisi tubunya. Tora menatap wajah gadis yang merawat ibunya begitu lama. Menemani ibunya di rumah ketika ia bekerja, menemani ibunya di taman belakang rumah ketika cuaca hari itu cerah, memasak bersama ibunya. Tora menyamankan posisinya, meraih tubuh gadis itu lalu tenggelam dalam mimpi yang sama.

Hal seperti ini memang biasa mereka lakukan selama setahun belakangan karena tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan ibunya sendirian lalu tidur di penginapan sendiri-sendiri. awalnya Tora kira gadis itu akan keberatan, namun nyatanya tidak. Semuanya demi kesembuhan ibunya.

Sifat keibuan gadis itu terpancar semenjak ibunya sakit. Ia merawat ibunya seperti dia merawat keluarga sendiri, beberapa kali gadis itu juga bersikap lembut padanya. Membantu Tora mengerjakan beberapa dokumen ketika ia harus menyelesaikan laporan, membantunya mengeringkan rambut, ketika pagi-pagi ia bangun Misaki bahkan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia merasa seperti memiliki keluarga baru. Diam-diam Tora menyadari bahwa setelah kejadian gadis itu pingsan karena minuman entah apa itu, ia tidak pernah sekali pun pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya bersama wanita. Ketika jam kerja sudah selesai yang ia pikirkan adalah pulang lalu melihat Ibunya bersama Misaki tengah melakukan suatu hal berdua.

Tora tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari perempuan ini pergi dari rumahnya lalu hidup bersama dengan laki-laki lain di luar sana. Menata sarapan dan mengeringkan rambut basah lali-laki itu atau berguling ke samping mengejar tubuh lelaki itu ketika mereka tidur dalam tempat tidur yang sama.

Tora memang sengaja memilih sebuah rumah sakit yang memang diperuntukkan untuk para bangsawan, begitu masuk ke dalam pintu kamar inap, yang pertama kita jumpai adalah ruang tamu, lalu setelah melewati pintu selanjutnya terdapat sebuah ruangan besar dengan kasur di sudut ruangan, di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah karpet hangat yang lebar yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur sambil menonton televisi yang menggantung di tembok. Kasur yang ada di sudut ruangan menghada kamar mandi yang ruangannya luas, terdapat dua shower di dalam ruangan dengan sekat sehingga bisa digunakan untuk mandi dua orang sekaligus tanpa harus melihat tubuh satu sama lain. Beberapa kali Tora dan Misaki mandi bersama, mereka tidak pernah melempar candaan tentang hal tersebut. Semua terasa normal ketika mereka melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Tora terbangun lantas mengerjap, mendengar sayup-sayup pintu yang terbuka. Matanya masih benar-benar terasa lengket. Dalam kegelapan ruangan, ia melihat siluet yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tora menajamkan pengelihatannya, ternyata itu adalah Misaki dengan selembar handuk, berjalan ke arah lemari yang terletak merapat dinding di antara kasur dan kamar mandi. Tora melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah dan seketika menutup kedua mata ketika handuk yang membungkus gadis itu melorot saat kedua tangannya menggapai bagian baju yang terletak ditempat tinggi.

"Ah, sialan." Misaki terdengar mendesis disertai dengusan keras lantas terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

_Ya, benar-benar sialan._ Tora membatin lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat.

.

.

.

"Hei, ayo bangun pemalas. Sudah jam sembilan, kau harus mandi dan makan sebelum membusuk di dalam selimut." Nyonya Igarashi terkikik melihat cara Misaki membangunkan putranya. Tora membuka mata, ia menatap Misaki dengan dahi berkerut. Gadis itu memakai sebuah baju hangat dengan rambut yang di ikat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayo makan, nanti kau sakit." Misaki meninggalkan Tora lantas duduk di samping ranjang Nyonya Igarashi dan mulai menyuapkan semangkuk sup hangat. Tora memperhatikan keduanya dengan posisi duduk di atas kasur, ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Tora keluar kamar mandi dengan perasaan segar luar biasa. Ia melirik ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi. Lalu tidak menemukan Misaki di manapun.

"Selamat pagi putra ibu yang tampan," Tora tertawa lalu mendengus, "Misaki ada di balkon sedang menjemur handuk, makanlah. Misaki sudah menata bagianmu di atas karpet."

"Dia mirip kepala koki di rumah kita."

"Dia mirip dengan ibu yang selalu menyiapkan keperluan mendiang ayahmu, lho." Tora mendengus samar lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. Tidak lama Misaki bergabung dengannya.

.

.

"Aku mau pamit ke rumah Maria, hari ini anak keduanya lahir." Tora mentap Misaki lalu menatap Ibunya yang sedang tidur setelah meminum obat dan diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Sampai jam berapa?" Tora memakan kentang goreng yang ia pesan karena Misaki berkata bahwa ia akan memesan kentang goreng di kafetaria maka Tora memberinya sejumlah uang untuk memesan kentang dalam jumlah besar.

"Ini jam dua siang, kira-kira jam tujuh aku akan kembali ke sini."

"Dengan mobil?"

"Tidak, Shinji yang akan mengantarku pulang. Aku akan berangkat naik Taxi."

"Oda akan mengantarmu dan menunggu sampai selesai. Jangan merepotkan suami Maria."

Misaki memandang Tora lantas mendesah lelah ketika Tora menyebutkan nama supir keluarga Igarashi "Oke."

"Maria tahu kau di sini?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku tidak menyebutkan nama rumah sakit ini."

Keberadaan Nyonya Igarashi memang dirahasiakan agar tidak membuat heboh media.

.

.

.

Misaki berlari kesetanan menuju ruangan Nyonya Igarashi, ini masih jam lima sore. Ia masih di rumah Maria setengah jam yang lalu sebelum Tora menelpon dan memberi tahu bahwa ibunya sesak napas.

Misaki melihat wajah Tora yang kacau, juga beberapa dokter yang tengah mengerubungi Nyonya Igarashi. Terdengar suara napas yang putus-putus menyesakkan telinganya di ruangan yang hening ini. Tora menahan tubuh Misaki, membawanya dalam pelukan sebelum gadis itu hendak berlari menuju ranjang ibunya.

Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan hancur, Tora mengeratkkan pelukannya pada gadis itu lantas Misaki meredam isak tangisnya dalam dekapan Tora.

Sudah setengah jam mereka berada di ruang tamu kamar inap, dengan posisi duduk berpelukan seolah hendak menguatkan satu sama lain. Misaki masih terisak sedangkan Tora menupukkan dagunya di atas pundak Misaki dengan kesedihan yang sama.

Ceklek.

Mereka berdua berdiri ketika pintu ruangan di buka, Dokter bernama Lif keluar dengan senyum tipis. "Ibu anda ingin bertemu kalian berdua."

.

.

Tiga rekan dokter Lif keluar dari ruangan sedangkan dokter Lif berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Nyonya Igarashi menggengam masing-masing sebelah tangan Misaki dan Tora. Wajahnya terlihat lemas, dan suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah hampir selesai dengan dunia ini. Tubuhku sudah terlalu tua untuk berjuang melawan penyakit yang aku derita," Misaki menahan isak tangisnya sedangkan Tora terlihat murung menatap wajah pucat ibuny, "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Mungkin ini permintaan terakhirku." Misaki dan Tora mengangguk samar. Tenggorokan laki-laki tersebut sangat sakit dari tadi menahan tangis sehingga ia hanya diam menatap ibunya.

"Aku ingin kalian menikah besok, di sini. Kira-kira pukul tiga sore agar aku melihat seorang gadis yang sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri dan putraku satu-satunya menikah dengan siraman cahaya sore di Inggris raya. Aku akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan jantung besok malam, sebelum itu aku ingin menyaksikan pernikahan kalian."

Misaki dan Tora menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah terkejut bukan main. Tora memang tahu jika ibunya begitu menyayangi Misaki, namun dia tidak tahu jika rasa sayang tersebut sangat besar hingga ibunya ingin Misaki menjadi bagian dari keluarga Igarashi. Pun Misaki yang tidak kalah terkejut karena itu artinya ia harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga Igarashi. Hidup selamanya dengan Tora. Pernikahan adalah hal yang tidak main-main maka dari itu selama ini setelah Usui meninggal, Misaki tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan sebab enggan menikah dengan seseorang yang salah.

"Apa Misaki keberatan?" Nyonya Igarashi khawatir dengan permintaannya ketika terjadi hening begitu lama. Ia bukan ingin egois, namun ia yakin di masa depan mereka pasti akan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki tanggung jawab yang baik terhadap diri sendiri.

"Meski Tora terlihat arogan dan tidak memiliki simpati terhadap orang lain, namun aku berani menjamin putraku mampu menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Pun sebaliknya, menurutku hanya Misaki yang pantas menikah dengan putraku. Kau memiliki kehidupan yang teratur dan tanggung jawab yang baik, kau pantas menyandang nama kebangsawanan keluarga Igarashi. Kau adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah aku temui, Misaki." Nyonya Igarashi menangis dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin kuat.

Misaki dan Tora berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sama-sama sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Misaki menoleh ke arah wajah Nyonya Igarashi yang terkejut, "Itupun jika Tora tidak keberatan." Misaki menatap Tora dengan pandangan tegas, menunjukan bahwa ucapannya tidak main-main. Tora tersenyum tipis, "Ibu benar, aku pun baru kali ini bertemu dengan gadis sebaik Misaki. Aku tidak menolak. Aku akan menghubungi Maki agar keluarga Kaede menjadi saksi upacara pernikahan. Maki akan menjadi pendamping Misaki."

Nyonya Igarashi tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir, mengantarkan gelenyar haru pada Tora dan Misaki.

.

.

.

Seorang perawat diminta menjaga Nyonya Igarashi yang tengah tertidur sementara Misaki dan Tora keluar untuk mencari makan malam berdua. Mereka memilih untuk memesan steak sapi ditambah roti lapis tuna dan kentang goreng di kafetaria.

Keduanya duduk bersisihan dan menyantap makanannya dalam diam, berkelana jauh menyusuri perjalanan hidup masing-masing sebelum hari ini terjadi.

"Apa suatu saat kita akan bercerai?" Misaki membuka percakapan dengan suara sengau, ia tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. jawaban Tora mungkin akan menyakitinya, atau pertanyaannya mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

Tora mendesah berat, ia tersinggung namun tidak marah. Sudah sepantasnya laki-laki seperti dirinya dianggap tidak meyakinkan untuk membangun rumah tangga. Ia sendiri pun ragu, sejujurnya. Selama ini ia menganggap wanita adalah sesuatu yang bersifat dinamis. Berubah-ubah dan tidak harus ditetapkan dalam sebuah ikatan yang serius. Mereka hanya ingin menyandang nama Igarashi, maka Tora melebarkan jala dengan lubang-lubang besar agar mudah untuk menjatuhkan mereka setelah terkena perangkapnya. Hanya saja gadis di sampingnya sekarang berbeda dengan semua perempuan yang sudah ia temui ketika bersekolah atau ketika tidak sengaja berkenalan di tempat hiburan. Misaki tidak segan dengannya, Igarashi adalah sebuah kata yang sama dengan kata-kata lain di dunia ini, bukan sesuatu yang harus diagung-agungkan gadis itu. Tora menyadari bahwa gadis itu menjadi incaran di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa kali ia melihat beberapa dokter muda mengajak gadis itu berbicara, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan ucapan seperlunya. Pun ketika ia memegang ponsel gadis itu, banyak sekali pesan masuk yang sengaja tidak dibaca, semuanya dari lawan jenis.

Wajar saja Misaki begitu terlihat selektif dalam memilih pasangan, sebelumnya ia bersama dengan laki-laki baik dan bertanggung jawab seperti Usui Takumi.

"Kenapa kita harus bercerai?" Tora menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, sialan, dia kelepasan mengatakan 'kita' pada Misaki. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Misaki berdehem, ternyata bukan hanya Tora saja yang merasa gugup di sini, "Aku bukan... kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik. Secara personal aku mengakui bahwa ucapan ibumu memang benar, terbukti dengan banyak sekali perubahan dalam dirimu dengan kau ketika pertama kita bertemu. Aku kagum dengan kegigihan dan tanggung jawabmu terhadap Nyonya Igarashi. Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah dalam hal asmara, aku tidak keberatan dengan semua ini karena aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi di depanku. Aku teringat ibuku ketika bersama dengan Nyonya Igarashi, terdengar berlebihan memang... namun, aku menghormati apa yang menjadi keinginan bliau. Aku hidup sendiri selama ini, lalu Nyonya Igarashi seperti datang dan mengisi kekosongan hatiku tentang makna keluarga. Membuatku bahagia," Misaki menatap Tora dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun tetap terlihat tegas, "Tapi pernikahan ini bukan tentang aku saja. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk menolak, aku tidak akan pergi sampai ibumu sembuh meski semua ini harus dibatalkan. Aku tidak marah jika kau menolak. Aku akan membantumu untuk menjelaskan pada ibumu."

Tora tersenyum tipis lantas merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Misaki, dengan gerakan pelan ia membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Tora menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher gadis itu. Samar-samar Misaki mendengar suara tawa dan melihat pundak Tora berguncang.

Mereka lantas saling menatap, dengan Tora yang masih tertawa rendah. Kedua tangan Tora meraih kedua pipi Misaki. "Aku mengaggumimu dari pertama kita bertemu. Ketika kau menjelaskan semua hal barusan aku mantap mengatakan ini padamu; Ayo kita menikah Ayuzawa Misaki. Aku mengatakannya secara pribadi, mengesampingkan keinginan ibuku. Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya padamu, apakah kau mau menjadi bagian dari Igarashi?"

Misaki tersenyum tipis, pundaknya ringan. Tora adalah laki-laki penyayang, hanya saja sikapnya yang sering kali terlihat arogan membuat misaki kerap menganggap betapa sialnya ia harus berada satu rumah dengan Tora. Misaki pikir Tora adalah laki-laki mesum yang suka mengambil kesempatan, nyatanya ketika ia pingsan laki-laki itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Justru sebaliknya, beberapa kali ia merasa Tora sengaja berlaku baik padanya dari hati lelaki itu sendiri. dan pemikiran mustahil itu terjawab sekarang.

Cinta mereka memang terlihat masih abu-abu dan begitu samar. Namun Misaki yakin sebuah niat baik akan selalu memiliki akar untuk mencengkerap tanah supaya pohon kehidupan kuat menahan terpaan angin. Ia dan Tora memiliki sesuatu yang bisa disatukan, meski cinta masih nampak jauh dari pandangan.

_Usui, aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang mampu memperlakukanku dengan baik. aku akan menikah dengannya besok._

"Aku mau."

Mereka tersenyum manis sambil menunduk dengan kening menyatu. Tora mengecup dahi gadis itu sekilas lalu memluknya. Sesuatu yang meluap-luap terjadi dalam hatinya, betapa ia merasa senang hanya dengan sebuah kecupan pada dahi. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada gadis manapun.

.

.

.

Pernikahan berlangsung dengan penuh haru di dalam ruang rawat Nyonya Igarashi. Maki menyeka sedikit air di pelupuk matanya, ia tidak mengira bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah. Mengesampingkan alasan dari pernikahan itu, Maki yakin bahwa sejak awal mereka sudah memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Tora dengan jelas tertarik pada gadis itu, dan dengan ajaibnya tanpa Tora sadari ia kemudian menjadi lelaki baik yang bekerja lantas pulang ke rumah, tidak ada lagi Tora yang merayu para gadis atau pergi bersenang-senang ke club malam.

Meski bukan dari keluarga bangsawan namun keteguhan, kecerdasan dan kecantikan alami yang Misaki miliki tidak mampu ditolak oleh lelaki manapun.

Tora dan Misaki tersipu malu ketika mereka selesai berciuman. Misaki begitu cantik dengan baju pengantin yang ia pesan kemarin petang setelah mendapat telepon dari Tora. Maki menahan suara tawanya, sejak kapan Tora bisa tersipu?

Tamu yang hadir hanyalah keluarga Kaede, beberapa kerabat keluarga bangsawan yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Igarashi. Tanpa media tanpa kemewahan. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu manis, dan pas.

Nyonya Igarashi menangis haru menyaksikan pernikahan dua orang kesayangannya.

Maki tidak menyangka, Tuannya yang arogan dan benci ketidasempurnaan akan menikah dengan cara penuh khitmad, sunyi, haru dan berhiaskan cahaya matahari sore Inggris Raya. Dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan semua kemewahan Igarashi.

Sebagai seorang yang hidup bersama Tora dari kecil, Maki memiki firasat bahwa kali ini tuannya tengah bersama dengan perempuan yang sejak pertama memang diciptakan untuk menjadi jodohnya.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam seluruh kerabat dan juga keluarga Kaede kecuali maki pulang dengan jet pribadi masing-masing. Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas dan operasi pencangkokan jantung sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan. Nyonya Igarashi sudah berada di ruang operasi sementara Tora, Misaki dan Maki duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan cemas.

Tora terlihat mengenakan celana kain berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan panjang hijau botol, Misaki mengenakan _one piece _ungu tua sepanjang betis dipadukan dengan kardigan rajut berwarna putih. Gadis itu terlihat elegan dengan pakaian yang diberikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan dari ibu Maki.

"Sering-seringlah menggunakan gaun seperti ini karena kau sudah istriku. Terlihat _hot._" Tora menggoda Misaki dengan cara mendorong-dorong pipi gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku sedang gugup, sebaiknya suamiku diam atau kurobek mulutnya sampai ia harus berbicara dengan isyarat tangan."

Tora tertawa rendah, "Kau sudah tidak sabar dengan keahlian tanganku?" Misaki menggeram rendah lalu mencubit sekuat tenaga lengan suaminya.

Maki mengusap tengkuknya dengan senyum tidak percaya, sikap mereka berdua sama sekali belum berubah. Batinnya lelah.

.

.

.

Tokyo, tiga bulan setelah pencangkokan jantung.

"Karena ibu sudah sehat, ini, sebagai hadiah pernikahan, ibu berikan tiket liburan. Kalian akan bulan madu hihi, semoga setelah ini kalian memiliki waktu luang untuk membuat cucu yang lucu."

Misaki tersedak sarapannya, semntara Tora menyeringai senang sambil menyodorkan air putih pada istri _tsunderenya_.

"Lebih baik ibu ikut, aku tidak tega meninggalkan ibu sendirian." Misaki berucap tulus, ia takut jika ibu mertuanya tersebut lupa meminum obat lalu tonjolan kelencar yang tersisa di tengkuknya akan membengkak.

"Hanya tiga hari, ibu tidak apa-apa, ibu lebih sedih karena Tora sangat sibuk sampai jarang di rumah mengurus pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai selama setahun karena harus fokus menjaga ibu selama di Inggris. Kalian adalah pengantin baru, seharusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu untuk merilekskan kepenatan dengan cara meluangkan waktu beruda."

Misaki dan Tora berpandangan tidak yakin, namun akhirnya setuju.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu memakai kemeja laki-laki dan celana panjang setelah kita menikah. Ada alasan apa kau memakainya malam ini?"

Misaki tersenyum tipis melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana tidur tanpa memakai atasan, "Hanya ingin. Aku rindu memakainya. Apa ini jelek?" Misaki tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai bertanya beberapa hal tentang penampilannya pada suami.

Tora duduk di sebelah istrinya lalu mengecup ringan pipi gadis itu, "Kau selalu cantik." Misaki tersenyum lalu mengecup pundak suaminya.

Tora mencium bibir Misaki dengan tiba-tiba, mengejutkan gadis itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke atas kasur karena dorongan pelan suaminya. Mereka berciuman dengan perlahan dan dalam. Menjelajahi isi mulut masing-masing. Tora menggeram ketika Misaki dengan malu-malu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki itu, membuat mereka terlihat menghimpit satu sama lain. Satu persatu kancing kemeja Misaki dibuka.

Kali ini Misaki tidak akan lari, ia akan membawa hubungan mereka kedalam sesuatu yang lebih dalam dan bermakna. Mereka memang belum pernah melakukan ini karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tora tidak pernah terlihat memaksanya, lelaki itu tahu bahwa ini adalah yang pertama untuk istrinya. Maka dengan kesabaran penuh, lelaki itu membiarkan istrinya menyiap diri. Misaki menyadari bahwa pernikahan ini bukan tentang penjajakan mereka berdua untuk menyelami perasaan masing-masing, ini juga tentang Nyonya Igarashi yang berharap memiliki cucu.

Tora memandang tubuh bagian atas Misaki yang telanjang, gadis itu tidak memakai bra sehingga Tora langsung menatap intens kedua payudara istrinya. Misaki hendak menyilangkan kedua tangannya namun ditahan oleh sebelah tangan suaminya.

Tora mengecup kedua pipi istrinya dengan lembut, lalu mencium penuh-penuh bibir Misaki yang sedikit terbuka. Tora memberi jeda ciuman mereka lantas memberi jarak hingga sebelah tangannya mengangkat kedua tangan Misaki lalu menaruhnya diatas kepala gadis itu. Misaki hendak memprotes namun Tora sudah kembali menjelajahi isi mulutnya, Misaki terkejut ketika sebelah tangan suaminya sudah menggenggam payudaranya. Misaki menutup matanya lantas menggeram rendah saat putingnya berada dalam jepitan jemari lelaki di atasnya.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung lama sampai Misaki menggeleng hampir kehabisan napas. Mereka terlepas lantas berpandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah bersemu, Misaki meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia melihat kedua mata suaminya diliputi gairah dengan jelas meski hanya dengan bantuan lampu tidur yang menyala redup kekuningan.

"Misaki." Tora menggeram, menyentuh leher istrinya dengan lidah dan bibirnya. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan yang kuat sementara tangannya kembali memilin puting Istrinya yang sudah mengeras.

"A-Ahn!" Misaki menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata ketika merasakan sebelah payudaranya tengah berada dalam mulut suaminya. Genggaman pada kedua tangannya terlepas lantas ia merasakan mulutnya kembali dikuasai laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan mengubahnya menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Misaki kualahan merasakan hisapan pada lidahnya. Remasan pada payudaranya dan juga celananya yang ditarik lepas dari kakinya. Udara dingin menerpa setiap inchi tubuhnya kemudian. Tora bangkit lantas melepas celana tidurnya juga celana dalamnya. Misaki memjamkan mata dengan perasaan malu ketika melihat sesuatu yang kokoh berada diarea pinggul suaminya. Ia merasakan kulit suaminya kembali menyentuhnya, rupanya Tora memposisikan diri diantara tubuh telanjangnya dengan keadaan yang sama.

Tora memperhatikan tubuh istrinya yang begitu cantik dan menyentuh rasa kelelakiannya agar segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Namun Tora akan melakukannya dengan lebih hati-hati dan teliti, ini bukan seks yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana dulu. Ini yang pertama bagi Misaki, perempuan yang diam-diam menempati kesan tersendiri dalam sudut hatinya lantas sekarang sudah sah menjadi teman hidupnya. Mereka akan bercinta malam ini.

"Kau sangat cantik." Tora membawa telapak tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah istrinya, turun menuju leher, dada, perut dan pinggangnya yang terasa kencang, kemudian berhenti pada kemaluannya yang terbuka karena posisi kaki misaki tengah mengangkang akibat perbuatannya. "Kau sudah basah." Misaki hendak memprotes namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah desahan halus. Tora tengah menghisap payudara yang belum disentuh sejak tadi dengan kuat sementara sebuah jari tengah bermain dengan klitorisnya. Tora begitu terlihat paham bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita, Misaki tidak heran karena memang lelaki itu memiliki pesona yang mampu meluluhkan wanita di luar sana agar wanita itu dengan suka rela menghangatkan salah satu malamnya. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, Misaki yakin Tora sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi laki-laki yang seperti itu, Misaki harus percaya dengan suami yang nyatanya dulu adalah musuh besarnya.

Tora merasakan milik Misaki semakin basah, ia rasa gadis itu sudah siap masuk ke tahap selanjutnya dengan terbukanya lubang milik istrinya. Maka dalam satu gerakan Tora memposisikan wajahnya tepat pada kemaluan Misaki, dan selanjutnya melesakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kuat-kuat klitoris yang agak membengkak akibat gesekan jarinya tadi.

"Ah, p-pelan—Tora,engh!" Sebelah tangan Misaki berada pada surai suami yang tengah memanjakannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya terkulai di sisi wajahnya sendiri. matanya memandang pada pusatnya di bawah sana, melihat betapa ganasnya Tora memperlakukannya saat ini. Menyadari pandangan tersebut, Tora mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa mengurangi tekanan lidahnya. Misaki bersemu ketika melihat suaminya memutus tekanan pada miliknya lantas terlihat menjilat bibirnya sendiri. sebuah benda masuk dalam liangnya pelan-pelan menghantarkan sakit dan panas yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Misaki mendongak dengan mata terpejam merasakan proses tersebut.

Tora terpesona dengan pemandangan ini. Ketika jarinya membelah lorong istrinya, tubuh perempuan itu terlihat menegang dengan payudara yang membusung indah dan kepala mendongak seperti meminta dipuaskan. Dengan geraman rendah Tora menggerakan jarinya pada tempat yang begitu sempit di hadapannya, lantas dengan kesabaran yang sudah berada diambang batas Tora menghisap dan menjilat klitoris istrinya kuat-kuat.

"Ahn, Tora. Aku.. ahn."

Tora menambah satu jarinya, lantas mendorong dan menarik jarinya dengan tempo cepat tanpa mengurangi jilatannya. Ia tahu istrinya sebentar lagi akan sampai. Rasa pegal pada kemaluannya sendiri seolah mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi bagian inti harus segera dilakukan.

"Ahhhh..." Misaki mendesah keras sambil sedikit menekan kepala suaminya ketika sesuatu menerobos keluar dari miliknya, "Ah! Tora, Ahhhhhhhhnnn." Pandangan Misaki menggelap dengan tubuh yang kaku, sesuatu yang terasa menakjubkan baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Kemudian ia merasakan lemas pada seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat suaminya menumpu pada lulut dengan badan menjulang tinggi sambil mengurut kejantanannya sendiri. sebentar lagi adalah saatnya, Misaki tersenyum lembut menyambut kecupan sang suami di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dan besar menekan segamanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, cakar saja punggungku jika menyakitimu." Misaki mengangguk lantas merasakan sebuah dorongan pada miliknya, ia tanpa sadar menitihkan air mata sambil memeluk erat suaminya yang juga menyelipkan kedua tangan dibawah tubuhnya untuk memeluk kuat tubuhnya.

"Sakit." Misaki berbisik lirik ketika benda tersebut semakin dalam menyentuhnya, Tora membalasnya dengan geraman rendah dan ekspresi nikmat yang ia sembunyikan dalam ceruk leher istrinya. Milik Tora merasakan sebuah penghalang, dan dalam satu tarikan napas ia mendorong kuat miliknya hingga sesuatu yang cair terasa melumuri kejantanannya. Itu pasti darah Misaki.

Misaki menjerit sambil mencakar punggung Tora kuat-kuat. Tora merasakan perih akibat cakaran istrinya dan juga kenikmatan yang seperti belum pernah ia rasanya tengah melanda miliknya di bawah sana. Mereka lantas bertemu padang, ada setitik rasa sesal terapancar dari mata pria itu ketika melihat wanitanya menangis.

"Maaf, ini pasti berat untukmu." Tora mengecup kedua mata istrinya dengan lembut, tangan misaki yang berada pada punggungnya berpindah pada leher. Dengan perlahan turun hingga menyentuh pinggulnya, "Jangan mengelusku seperti itu atau kita akan bercinta dengan sangat keras." Tora menggeram menahan hasratnya yang memuncak pada perpotongan leher istrinya. Misaki mengangkat wajah suaminya lantas mempertemukan lidah mereka. Tora menyambut ciuman tersebut lantas segera mengambil alih kendali ciuman yang diawali oleh istrinya. Misaki menurunkan ciumannya menuju pada leher suaminya, mengecup malu-malu area leher jenjang pria yang baru saja mengubahnya menjadi wanita tersebut. "Misaki, aku tidak bisa menahan jika keadaannya seperti ini."

Suara kekehan rendah dari Tora terdengar indah ditelinga Misaki. Sebelah tangan Tora mengangkat dagu Misaki, "Apa aku boleh bergerak?"

Misaki mengangguk malu-malu sambil kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami, "P-pelan-pelan."

Tora menggerakkan miliknya perlahan-lahan, kenikmatan yang sangat besar menerpa dirinya. Awalnya Misaki terdengar mendesis sakit, namun lama kelamaan wanita itu mengeluarkan desahan halus disertai menguatnya pelukan pada leher suaminya.

Tora menyembunyikan desahaannya pada perpotongan leher istrinya ketika tempo gerakannya semakin menggila. Misaki mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali, kedua tangan wanita itu terkulai di sisi kepala, wajahnya memerah dan matanya terpenjam rapat-rapat. Tora menumpukan badannya dengan kedua siku. Membiarkan gairahnya semakin meletup dengan memandang wajah penuh kenikmatan milik istrinya.

"T-Tora, Ah. Jangan di situ."

Tora menyeringai senang ketika menemukan titik yang membuat istrinya akan klimaks. Maka ia menarik pinggul Misaki sedikit ke atas hingga membuat wanita itu terkejut lantas mendesah keras. Tora menghisap payudara istrinya kuat-kuat dengan hentakan miliknya yang semakin menggila.

"Tora, k-kumohon, jangan di sana. Terasa.. Ohhh!" Misaki mendesah keras ketika titiknya dihantap berkali-kali oleh suaminya. Ia sudah pasrah dengan perlakuan pria di atasnya.

"Milikmu sangat menakjubkan, sayang."

Misaki tersentak dengan panggilan itu bersamaan dengan rasa geli yang luar biasa menerpa miliknya, "A-Aku akan... Tora! Ahn, AHHHHHH!"

Misaki mendesah keras dan mengeluarkan puncaknya dengan sangat kuat. Sial, Tora sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan keadaan klimaks Misaki yang belum usai, ia menggerakan kejantanannya semakin gila, tubunya berada pada posisi lurus ke atas bertumpu pada lutut. Dengan kepala mendongak dan desahan halus. Misaki merasakan miliknya yang belum pulih kembali diterpa kenikmatan tiada tara ketika pinggulnya diangkat lebih tinggi sementara milik suaminya bergerak tidak karuan di dalamnya. Menyentuh titiknya dengan tepat berkali-kali.

"Ohhh!" mereka sama-sama mendesah, meski suara desahan keras Misaki mendominasi. Tora menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan miliknya keluar bersamaan dengan istrinya dan kedutan keras terus-menerus melingkupi kejantanannya.

"Sial." Tora mendesis rendah sambil memaju mundurkan dirinya dengan sepelan mungkin, menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasan dasyat yang baru saja terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia menurunkan tubuh Misaki yang sudah sangat lemas, memposisikan tubuhnya di samping wanitanya, Tora menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Memberikan kecupan sayang pada pipi istrinya lantas mereka berdua hanyut ke alam mimpi bersama-sama.

Besok Tora akan mengatakan pada ibunya jika mereka tidak bisa berpergian jauh karena Misaki kelelahan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut ia merasakan bahwa suaminya semakin mesum. Terkadang Tora menariknya menuju ke kamar ketika ia sedang menonton tv untuk melakukan _quick_ seks di dalam kamar mandi. Atau menyerangnya pagi-pagi sekali sebelum sarapan. Misaki sering menolak namun Tora memang terlahir untuk mendapatkan segalanya 'kan? Maka Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya diperlakukan begitu hebat oleh suaminya yang tampan. Pertengkaran kecil terkadang terjadi mewarnai rumah tangga mereka. Semenjak menjadi istri Tora, Misaki merasa ia semakin disayang oleh nyonya Igarashi. Kehidupan Misaki berubah drastis, ia tidak lagi merasa sendiri. ada suami dan juga mertua yang begitu menyayangi dirinya setulus hati.

Semua sempurna sebelum pemakaman Nyonya Igarashi hari ini dilaksanakan.

Misaki menangis sambil duduk bersimpuh disamping makam ibu mertuanya sampai para pelayat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan dirinya dan Maki yang memegang payung supaya istri Tuannya tidak kepanasan.

Tora memang tidak meninggalkan kamar semenjak ibunya meninggal kemarin. Laki-laki itu bahakan tidak berbicara apapun pada istrinya.

"Ambil alih perusahaan sampai Tora kembali, Maki." Maki mengangguk, ia ikut merasakan kepedihan mendalam atas meninggalnya nyonya Igarashi.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Tora tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun. Misaki terkadang mengajak pria itu sedikit bercanda dan malah berakhir pada seks yang kasar dan melelahkan. Setelahnya Misaki akan terbangun sendirian di kamar mereka dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

Pada bulan kedua suaminya menghabiskan waktu untuk ke kantor atau melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Hubungan mereka semakin tidak baik, Tora yang angkuh dan tidak perperasaan telah kembali. Misaki menidurkan sosok Tora yang hangat dan penuh dengan kelembutan.

Awal bulan ketika dihabiskan oleh lelaki itu untuk menggagahi istrinya hampir setiap hari, tanpa berkata apapun. Misaki menerima semuanya dengan tangan terbuka, berharap agar kesedihan dalam hati suaminya lambat laun menghilang.

"Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" Tora sudah rapi dengan celana kain dan kemeja cokelat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Misaki hendak memanggil suaminya untuk makan malam.

Tora melirik istrinya, lantas memakai sepatunya dalam diam.

"Tora?" Suara Misaki meninggi, suaminya tidak pernah keluar malam sebelum hari ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan pergi ke tempat hiburan."Pergi." Tora menjawab rendah sambil berlalu meninggalkan Misaki yang merosot kehilangan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan suara mesin mobil suaminya yang pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah.

.

.

.

Misaki bangun ketika matahari menyilaukan matanya, ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan Ayumi—asisten koki, tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap cemas.

"Nyonya, untunglah Nyonya sudah sadar. Sebentar saya akan memanggil Maki-_san."_ Misaki diam, menatap lagit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Suaminya tidak pulang semalaman. Maki masuk ke kamarnya kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah nakas tempat tidurnya.

"Tora tidur di kantor, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Jadi kapan dia akan pulang lalu menceraikanku?" Maki terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan wanita yang terlihat pucat pasi di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Tora berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin dan kejam dari pada sebelumnya. Tuannya begitu terpukul atas meninggalnya sang ibu, namun Maki tidak menyangka Misaki juga mendapat perlakuan yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak menenyenangkan dari Tora setelah Nyonya Igarashi tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak nona Misaki. Anda sedang hamil empat minggu. Tadi malam kepala asisten rumah tangga menelponku, anda pingsan. Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu Tora karena dia sedang kacau. Tadi malam aku menemaninya di kantor, ia mabuk berat sambil meracau tidak jelas. Hari ini dia akan di kantor sepertinya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia akan pulang."

Misaki tertawa hingga pundaknya berguncang dengan air mata mengalir, "Jangan beritahu kehamilanku. Aku akan mengatakan kabar gembira ini pada suamiku jika dia pulang nanti."

Maki mengangguk iba pada Istri Tuannya tersebut.

Namun sampai minggu ke dua Tora tidak juga kembali ke rumah, pria itu seperti menghilang. Seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengan Misaki. Selama itu pula Misaki berjuang melawang _morning sick_ sendirian, juga menjalani pemeriksaan kandungan sendirian pula. Dokter khusus keluarga Igarashi ikut bergembira dengan janin yang tubuh sehat, semua orang bahkan Maki bergembira untuknya. Namun tidak dengan suaminya yang sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Hari ini Misaki membawakan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya, ia berencana untuk memberitahukan kabar mengenai kehamilannya. Misaki terlihat manis mengenakan _one piece_ berlengan panjang warna oranye. Rambutnya ia potong sepanjang punggung karena semenjak kehamilannya memasuki satu bulan ia sering merasa terganggu dengan rambut panjangnya. Hari ini ia memakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Jika bukan dia, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menopang dan mengerti kesedihan suaminya. Rumah tangga mereka harus segera diperbaiki, Misaki yakin ini bukan sifat sebenarnya Tora.

Tora terlihat terkejut melihat istrinya datang dengan senyuman manis. Misaki mengecup pipinya sekilas. Ia meletakkan bungkusan tersebut di atas meja. Tora tidak merespon apapun membuat Maki yang tengah duduk mengerjakan laporan di sudut ruangan merasa gugup

"Ada apa?" Tora bertanya tanpa minat pada istrinya, membuat Misaki merasa gugup.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu," katanya kalem sambil menyisipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga, "Aku hamil. Anak kita sudah memasuki minggu ke enam, kata dokter ia sehat, aku harap—"

Gema suara tawa Tora menarik perhatian Maki dan Misaki.

"Kabar gembira katamu?"

Maki merasakan firasat buruk, ini adalah Tora yang ia kenal setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. Kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"Kabar gembira katamu? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perempuan, kau pikir jika kau hamil aku akan apa? Berteriak senang sementara ibuku baru saja meninggal dunia? Apa yang sedang kau coba mainkan? Ayuzawa?"

Napas Misaki tercekat mendengar nama keluarganya disebut oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Tuan, anda membuat nona Igarashi sedih." Maki terlihat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Tora begitu mencintai gadis itu. Jangan sampai karena kesalahannya sendiri Misaki akan meninggalkan tuannya. Tora mengabaikan seruan Maki, kemudian mendekati tubuh misaki yang berdiri kakau. Tora dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik istrinya dari dekat, kemudian menghenyakkan pemikiran itu.

"Ayuzawa Misaki?" Misaki memanggil namanya sendiri dengan suara gemetas, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata yang selalu memandang penuh cinta pada Tora, "Aku lupa." Ia menarik napas,"kontrak kerjaku sudah habis dengan keluarga Igarashi 'kan? Aku sudah selesai merawat nyonya Igarashi. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya."

Tora merasakan detak jantungnya tidak karuan ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan lantas memeluknya sebentar. Ia ingin memeluknya, mengecup kening dan juga bibir istrinya. Namun ketika melihat gadis itu iya kembali teringat tentang mendiang ibunya, membuat dadanya sesak bukan main harus merasakan rasanya kehilangan orang tuanya yang tersisa. Biarlah Misaki memahami semua ini dengan pemahamannya, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika Tora sudah merasa lebih baik.

Misaki berbalik menatap Maki lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu, tangannya gemetar lalu dengan segenap keyakinan Misaki berbalik memandang untuk terakhir kali suami yang begitu dicintainya.

"Jangan lupa makan siangmu, Igarashi."

.

.

.

Tora duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa sakit yang begitu besar melanda hatinya, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada kabar duka ibunya tiga bulan lalu. Ia kira Misaki akan memukulnya karena ucapanya yang memang sangat keterlaluan. Nyatanya gadis itu masih mencintainya sampai sampai sekarang. Tora memperlakukan istrinya dengan sangat buruk, ia menyadarinya. Melakuakan percintaan kasar dengan Misaki lantas meninggalan gadis itu sebelum bangun. Mengabaikan keberadaanya, semua ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewa atas kehilangan ibunya. Ibunya begitu menyayangi istrinya, membuat Tora sangat sulit untuk menghilangkan bayangan ibunya. Membuat lukanya menganga.

"Tuan, kepala pelayan menelpon. Nona Misaki akan pergi dari rumah, apa anda tidak ingin pulang?"

Tora diam menghiaraukan ucapan Maki. "Tora, dia sedang hamil. Jika memang kau sudah tidak menginginkannya, setidaknya pikirkanlah anak dalam kandungannya."

Tora menatap Maki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Tora beranjak pergi meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Meninggalkan Maki yang menggeram rendah, ia hanya ingin Tora menemukan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

Semua akses keluar dari rumah diblokir oleh kepala pelayan. Ini pasti perintah Maki. Misaki menggedor dengan keras pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi bahwa ia dan Tora pernah terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan. Misaki tertawa miris. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membenci pria yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya meski ucapan pria itu sangat keterlaluan.

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka membuat Misaki memicing, ia kan menghajar siapapun yang menghalangi kepergiannya.

"Igarashi?" Misaki terkejut melihat wajah suaminya. Tora mengunci pintu di belakangnya lantas berjalan mendekati Misaki. Wanita itu memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan ketika pertama datang ke rumah ini, Tora melirik sebuah koper kecil milik Misaki yang wanita itu bawa dulu. Wanita itu pasti tidak membawa satu pun pakaian yang dibelikan oleh ibunya atau dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Igarashi?" Tora melonggarkan dasinya lalu membuka ikat pinggangnya dengan tatapan tepat pada mata sembab Misaki.

"Kau."

Tora tertawa mengejek, "Kau juga Igarashi." Misaki tersentak. Apa artinya Tora ingin dia kembali? Misaki menggeleng rendah dengan raut muka tidak percaya.

"Apa semudah itu, membuang dan memungut kembali wanita sepertiku?"

Tora tidak menyukai ucapan istrinya, Misaki tidak pernah terdengar merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. "Wanita sepertimu?"

Tora menggenggam ikat pinggang dan dasi dengan satu tangan sambil berjalan mendekati Misaki. Wanita itu menatapnya nyalang penuh kebencian, "Ya, wanita murahan yang sempat menghangatkan ranjang Tuan Igarashi dengan penuh cinta yang omong kosong!"

Tora terhenyak dan begitu merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan istrinya. Tora mendorong tubuh Misaki hingga jatuh ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Sialan, Apa yang kau lakukan Igarasahi?" Misaki berteriak lantang.

"Memberi tahu istriku bahwa ia tidak boleh berkata sembarang di hadapan suaminya."

.

.

.

.

Misaki mendesah tertahan dengan perasaan hancur yang begitu luar biasa. Suaminya tengah menggagahinya dengan cara mengikat tangannya di atas kepala ranjang, dan menutup matanya dengan dasi yang tadi ia kenakan.

Misaki mendesah panjang merasakan pelepasannya yang begitu hebat dengan posisi menungging sementara satu kakinya diangkat oleh suaminya kemudian klitoris yang digesek dengan lembut bersamaan dengan tusukan pada titiknya dengan begitu intens.

"T-tora, aku sudah tidak kuat." Miliknya sudah begitu perih melayani nafsu suaminya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Misaki tidak bisa menolak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan begitu ia cintai tersebut. Tora masih memompa miliknya dengan beringas, ia menunduk hingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Misaki, kaki istrinya ia rapatkan hingga miliknya merasakan jepitan yang lebih rapat dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya meremas dan memilin puting istrinya sementara mulutnya menjilati pundak dan juga leher wanita itu.

"Sayang." Tora menggeram rendah ketika ia klimaks, menumpahkan semua benih-benihnya dalam rahim wanita yang sangat berarti untuknya tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh hampir Misaki ambruk jika Tora tidak menahannya dengan tangan.

Dengan telaten Tora membuka ikatan pada pergelangan Misaki lantas menatap sendu bekas merah yang tercetak jelas pada pergelangan istrinya. Kemudian dilepaskannya dasi yang menutup mata sang istri lantas menyaksikan raut kesakitan dalam wajah yang tengah tertidur tersebut.

Bukan dengan kesenangan seperti ini, selama ini Misaki hanya ingin dia kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Misaki bangun dengan keadaan lelah. Ia melihat suaminya masih tidur di sisinya dengan begitu damai. Mengapa sangat susah menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu?

Misaki tersenyum sendu, ia akan tetap pulang ke Koba. Melahirkan anaknya lantas pergi ke negara lain untuk menyembunyikan masa lalunya. Kebersamaannya dengan Tora hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua 'kan? Misaki membenarkannya dalam hati. Ia akan meninggalkan semua barang-barangnya di rumah ini, biarkan saja semuanya akan ia lupakan setelah semua ini. Tentang masa lalunya sebagai perawat, tentang pernikahan mereka, tentang Misaki Igarashi. Yang ada sekarang adalah Ayuzawa Misaki.

Misaki berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang. Sesuatu bergemuruh dalam perutnya untuk segera dimuntahkan.

.

.

.

"Siapkan mobil untukku." Kepala pelayan berjenggit ngeri, "Nyonya akan pergi meninggalkan Tuan?"

Misaki mendengus, "Aku akan ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kandunganku, aku sudah membuat janji dengan rumah sakit. Tora masih tidur." Kepala pelayan memperhatian wajah istri tuannya, mengenakan sebuah kaos lengan panjang dengan kerah menutup dagu, dan celana kain berwarna hitam sepanjang betis. Tidak ada koper, hanya ada tas kecil yang biasa digunakan wanita itu berpergian.

"Baik nyonya."

.

.

.

Misaki berlari dengan tergesa, memasuki area stasiun kereta. Misaki merogoh sakunya lalu mengumpat keras ketika sadar bahwa ponselnya tertukar dengan milik suaminya—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya.

Setelah menghantam tengkuk supir pribadinya, Misaki segera mungkin keluar dari mobil dan mencari taksi untuk pergi ke stasiun. Kereta menuju Kobe sudah terlihat dan rasa marah karena ponselnya tertinggal sirna sudah.

Misaki masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta api dengan perasaan lega. Jika Tora tidak melepasnya karena merasa hutang budi, maka Misaki akan memutuskan jalannya sendiri. masa depan sudah menantinya dengan anak yang sekarang ada di dalam perutnya. Misaki mengelus perutnya perlahan. Meski menyakitkan. Ini adalah jalan yang tidak akan Misaki sesali seumur hidupnya.

Dengan bekal uang hasil bekerja di rumah sakit dan juga gajinya sebagai perawat Nyonya Igarashi, Misaki yakin ia bisa membuka sebuah toko roti miliknya sendiri ketika sudah di luar negeri. Misaki meninggalkan kartu kredit pribadi pemberian Tora setelah mereka menikah supaya pria itu tahu, ia bukan perempuan yang akan memanfaatkan kekayaannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian mengijinkan Misaki pergi?" Tora berteriak lantang dihadapan seluruh pekerja di rumahnya.

"Nyonya bilang bliau akan ke rumah sakit memeriksakan kandungan, Tuan." Tora melemparkan vas bunga sebesar anak usia sembilan tahun sampai membentur tembok.

Ia bangun dengan keadaan terkerjut karena Misaki tidak ada di sampingnya, ia melihat koper gadis itu masih ada di sudut ruangan ini, Tora tersenyum simpul. Misaki pasti sudah memaafkannya. Namun dering ponsel istrinya membuyarka lamunan manis pria itu.

Sebuah email masuk, menampilkan foto istrinya yang tengah tertidur duduk di dalam gerbong kereta api. Tora sesegera mungkin memakai bajunya ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut yang bertuliskan:

**Aku senang kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis impianku. Misa-**_**chan**_**ku.**

.

.

"Ponselmu terlacak menuju ke Kobe." Maki datang tergesa mendengar kabar bahwa Misaki hilang, "Kita susul setelah Misaki tenang?" Tora menatap horor wajah sahabat sekaligus karyawannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang mengetahui bahwa Istriku berada dalam satu gerbong kereta dengan penguntitnya."

"Yang dulu?"

"Ya. Siapkan helikopter menuju Kobe sekararang." Maki mengangguk lantas menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Ia memandang ngeri ruang tamu yang terlihat berantakan dengan pecahan vas tersebar di dekat tangga.

.

.

.

Misaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan berpuluh kali lipat lebih menykitkan. Ia benci sekali berada dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini, harusnya kemarin ia mengajar Tora sampai lelaki itu patah tulang. Huff, Misaki mendesah lelah. Sebaiknya dia tidur, besok dia masih harus membeli baju dan beberapa keperluan selama di rumah ini.

Ponsel milik suaminya berdering, ia berhenti di undakan tangga, dengan ragu mengangkat telepon bertuliskan nama Maki.

"Ya?"

"Di mana kau? Pulang!" Misaki terkejut mendengar bentakkan suaminya, "Pulang Misaki!"

Misaki hanya diam saja hingga pria di seberang telepon mendesakknya berkali-kali, air matanya sudah menetes. Iya mengusapnya kasar.

"Tora," Misaki menguatkan diri supaya suaranya tetap tersengar biasa, "Lebih baik kita sudahi semua permainan ini. Kau benar, anakku bukan kabar bahagia untuk—AH!" Misaki menoleh ke arah belakangnya setelah merasakan hantaman keras pada punggungnya, yang dapat ia ingat terakhir kali hanya sebuah seringai lebar dan suara pukulan pada tengkuknya.

BRUK!

Tora terdiam kaku, ia berhenti padahal kendaraan pribadinya sudah mendarat di halaman belakang rumah Igarashi, baling-baling helikopter terdengar dari teras rumahnya.

"Misa-_chan_ku... khu khu khu, Ah, teleponnya masih menyala."

Pip.

Tora tahu suara itu, itu adalah orang yang selama ini membuntuti istrinya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun ternyata dia masih saja mengincar istrinya. Misaki dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Tora menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kepalan tangannya menguat, "Bisa kita lebih cepat?"

Maki memandang iba pada Tuannya yang terlihat berantakan. Wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi siasat licik dan ketegasan tersebut terlihat kacau, Maki sendiri pun sangat mencemaskan keadaan Misaki yang menghilang lalu bertemu dengan penguntit gila yang dulu merusak mobil istri sahabat sekaligus tuannya tersebut.

"Kau harus tenang kawan, Misaki akan bertahan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kobe. Kita akan di iringi mobil polisi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Anak dan istriku dalam bahaya Maki, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Maki menepuk pundak Tora, "Mereka akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

Misaki membuka mata, ia melihat sekeliling. Ternyata ini adalah ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga SMA Seika. Ia mencoba bergerak namun tangan dan kakinya terikat pada sebuah kursi. Misaki mendesah, ia menatap langit-langit yang terlihat sangat kusam. Sepertinya ruangan ini tidak termasuk dalam renovasi anggaran dari keluarga Walker. Misaki menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebisa mungkin tidak merasa panik atau apapun, bayi dalam kandungannya akan terganggu jika ia cemas. Ikatan pada tangannya cukup kuat namun bukan ikatan mati, beberapa kali ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan bekas ikatan dari suaminya masih terasa perih.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Misaki menunduk sambil memejamkan mata, oke dia harus terlihat lemas dan belum sadar seperti tadi.

Misaki POV.

"Aaa... Misa_-chan_ belum sadar. Padahal aku sudah membelikan buah-buahan, dia pasti belum makan dari tadi pagi." Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing dalam terlingaku, seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sepertinya, namun terdengar sangat... biasa dan familiar.

Apa rekan kerjaku? Atau rekan kerja suamiku? Sepertinya bukan, iya, pasti bukan. Tidak mungkin ada orang gila di dalam lingkup kami berdua.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh namun masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Badanku lemas dan kelaparan, jika aku memberontak sekarang akan membahayakan bayiku. Sepertinya aku harus segera sadar jika ia kembali lantas menerima makanan yang akan dia berikan. Diam-diam aku menyesali keputusanku yang pergi menuju kobe sendirian tanpa berpikir dua kali, tanpa aku kabur pun kami pasti akan bercerai. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan di dalam rumah itu sampai perceraianku selesai, menjamin keselamatan bayiku sebelum aku akan pergi ke Eropa nanti. Hm, tapi aku pun tidak memiliki musuh, tidak ada satupun karena selama ini aku hanya tinggal di dalam rumah, aku hanya pergi dengan Tora saja.

Oke ini agak aneh.

Untuk apa orang itu membawaku ke mari?

Aku mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan ini, lantas suara itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk bangun.

End Of Misaki POV.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Sudah bangun, sayangku?"

Misaki menatap tidak percaya orang di hadapannya, ternyata ia adalah orang yang sama dengan penguntit waktu itu. Astaga, ini sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu namun ternyata orang itu masih terobsesi padanya? Sebenarnya apa niat laki-laki di hadapannya ini?

"Jangan coba-coba berteriak, tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya malam-malam begini, Ketua. Kau pasti terkejut? Sudah aku duga, akan kuperkenalkan diriku padamu."

Misaki menatap dengan pandangan was-was ketika pria itu membuka penutup kepala jaketnya, hanya ada satu telinga yang ia punya.

"Namaku Rizendan, kau boleh memanggilku Rize. Atau kau boleh memanggilku _Anata_, hihihi aku tahu aku akan bercerai dengan Igarashi Tora, benar? Ayuzawa-_san?_" pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Misaki, memandang perempuan itu dari wajah hingga ujung kaki. Membuat Misaki merasa cemas dan risih, "Dulu aku adalah adik kelasmu, dua tahun di bawahmu. Kau pasti lupa, aku pernah kau selamatkan ketika kelas tiga berusaha membullyku. Sejak sat itu aku mengikutimu diam-diam, mencari infirmasi tentang Misaki. Mengabdikan seluruh kehidupan remajaku untuk memantau gadis impianku yang saat itu bersama Takumi. Ketika orang itu meninggal dunia, aku kira semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi ternyata kau tetap saja susah aku jangkau, tidak bisa aku sentuh. Aku adalah petugas kebersihan di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja. Dan kau tidak mengenalku. Sampai aku menggenggam tanganmu waktu itu kau bahkan tidak mengenalku."

Misaki menatap lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, dari segi fisik, tengah berjalan ke arah bungkusan makanan yang ada di meja sudut ruangan ini.

"Aku tahu Misaki suka sekali dengan kentang goreng dan roti isi, aku membelinya. Aku juga tahu Misaki suka mengupas apel berbentuk kelinci. Aku mengerti dan memahami Misaki lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi Misaki memang jalang, setelah dengan Takumi kau bersama pewaris tunggal Igarashi. Misaki suka orang-orang kaya sementara aku hanya seorang pekerja biasa."

"Kau salah besar! Aku tidak menikah dengan Tora karena hartanya! Sialan, aku hampir bersimpati denganmu, brengsek!" Misaki mengggerak-gerakkan badannya hingga kursi didudukinya bergoyang.

"Hahahaha, jalang, jalang, kau tidak bisa lepas dari ikatan itu. Hm, mumpung kau ada di sini, bagaimana jika aku masturbasi? Bertahun-tahun masturbasi sambil melihat foto tidak cukup untukku. Misaki ingin aku memuntahkan cairanku di wajah? Atau di lantai?"

Telinga Misaki merah bukan main karena marah, setitik rasa takut pun timbul dalam hatiny. Ini berbeda dengan keadaan di mana Tora hampir menciumnya di atas meja dulu, laki-laki di hadapannya tidak lebih dari seorang maniak yang tidak memiliki otak sama sekali. Dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap diselamatkan oleh seseorang.

_Ibu, Suzune, Usui... Tora. Siapapun tolong aku._ Misaki memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan debaran jantung yang tidak menentu ketika lelaki di hadapannya mulai melepas celana yang ia kenakan perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

"Tetangganya bilang, Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam membopong Misaki yang sedang pingsan ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna putih."

Tora menendang kursi di sampingnya hingga membentur meja makan, ia melihat tas milik istrinya yang tergeletak di undakan tangga lantas menyambarnya dengan cepat. Sudah ia duga, Misaki membawa baju-baju miliknya sendiri, tidak ada satu pun baju yang pernah dipunyainya selama tinggal di rumah Igarashi. Tora terhenyak menemukan beberapa parfum miliknya ada dalam tas Misaki dan juga kemeja yang ia pakai ketika prosesi pernikahan mereka ditambah dengan setelan piyama lengan panjang miliknya juga.

Misaki pergi karena semua yang telah ia lakukan pada wanita itu, ia bukan pergi karena sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Setitik air mata jatuh tanpa Tora sadari, ia tersenyum sendu. Bertahun-tahun ia menganggumi wanita itu bahkan dari pertama mereka bertemu, sekarang ia menyianyiakan keberadaannya. Ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan menyikapi seluruh perasaan sedih dan kacau akibat kematian ibunya tanpa mau peduli dengan kehidupan sekitarnya yang terus berjalan.

"Ayo kawan, kami berhasil melacak keberadaan Misaki karena penjahat itu membawa ponselmu."

Tora mengusap matanya yang basah, "Di mana bajingan itu?"

"SMA Seika."

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Cairan yang begitu banyak membasahi jaket yang Misaki kenakan, wanita itu sudah menangis dari tadi dengan suara teredam akibat isolasi yang menempel ketat pada mulutnya.

"Sialan, berbeda sekali rasanya dengan masturbasi menggunakan foto-fotomu. Haha, bagaimana? Milikku pasti lebih hebat dari milik mantan suamimu, bukan?" Rize memakai kembali dalaman dan celananya, kemudian membuka isolasi pada mulut misaki, suara tanggis Misaki menggema memecah keheningan malam. Rize lantas duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di seberang tempat duduk Misaki sekarang sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa ingin menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, bersama dengan Misaki." Rize mulai menangis dengan rokok yang ia hisap terburu-buru, "Tapi kau selalu dengan yang lain."

Suara tangis mereka berdua bersahut-sahutan.

Misaki masih berusaha melepas tali yang terikat dibalik punggungnya, sedikit demi sedikit sampul tali tersebut mulai melonggar.

"Jika kau memang menyukaiku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya. Kau laki-laki kan? Ah, iya aku baru saja melihat kemaluanmu yang menjijikan itu," Misaki melihat kedua mata Rize melotot dengan badan kaku, sudah ia duga laki-laki itu mempunyai kepribadian yang berubah-ubah ditambah dengan emosinya yang tidak terkendali, "Aku hanya bersama dengan orang yang berusaha membuatku bersamanya, aku tidak pernah bersama dengan stalker. Apalagi stalker yang hanya berani bermasturbasi sepertimu." Misaki tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri. Rize terlihat berdiri, dengan tatapan kosong ia bejalan kemudian tertawa-tawa tidak jelas ke arah Misaki.

"Akh." Misaki merasakan perih pada kepalanya ketika Rize menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara, Misaki," Plak! Satu tamparan mendarat di atas pipi mulus Misaki, "Kau harus tahu kalau aku yang sedang memimpin permainan ini!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"ARGH!" Rize menghempaskan rambut Misaki, keadaan wanita itu terlihat buruk. Rambutnya berantakan, sudut bibirnya berdarah-darah, keduanya matanya sayu. Rize menunduk dengan posisi wajah sejajar dengan wajah Misaki yang terkulai ke samping. Ia mendekati wanita itu seolah akan menciumnya, ketika jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, terdengar suara hantaman yang keras pada rahang Rize sehingga lelaki itu terjungkal. Ia mengerang keras berkali-kali sambil berguling. Misaki melepaskan sisa tali pada tangan kirinya lalu menunduk untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kakinya.

Nyeri tiba-tiba terasa memenuhi perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu berlari menuju arah pintu. Misaki berhasil keluar dari pintu lantas melihat lorong menuju pintu keluar.

Suara kedebum dan rasa sakit menyadarkannya bahwa Rize sedang memegang kedua kakinya, Misaki menghadap ke arah kakinya dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah merangkak menindih tubuhnya sedeikit demi sedikit.

"Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang juga sayang."

Kedua tangan Misaki berusaha mendorong tubuh lelaki berbadan besar itu, namun dengan kondisi hamil dan kelelahan tanpa asupan makanan sejak pagi membuat tenaga Misaki tidaklah besar. Rize memegang kedua tangannya lalu menahan di kedua sisi tubuh Misaki. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak panjang satu tangan orang dewasa. Misaki melihat darah menetes terus menerus dari rahang lelaki itu akibat perbuatannya.

"Apa kau hamil?" Rize bertanya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ya." Ragu-ragu Misaki menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, lantas terdengar suara tawa yang menggema, memekakkan telinganya.

"Ucapkan sebuah kalimat panjang sebelum anak itu meninggal."

.

.

.

"Di sana!"

Seorang polisi berseragam serba hitam memberi arahan pada Tora dan Maki bahwa posisi Misaki berada di gedung olahraga yang keberadaannya terpisah dari gedung utama. Tora berlari mengikuti arahan polisi dengan wajah seram. Ia berjanji akan mematahkan satu persatu tulang bajingan itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan anaknya.

Tora sengaja meminta agar hanya ada dua petugas keamaan yang mengikutinya dengan Maki ke SMA Seika agar penjahat tersebut tidak mencurigai adanya gerakan untuk menyelamatkan Misaki.

Tora mendengar teriakan istrinya berkali-kali, samar, kemudian jelas dan semakin jelas ketika mereka memasuki lorong ruangan tersbut.

Dan dibawah cahaya lampu ia melihat istrinya tengah mengangkat sebuah kursi plastik lumayan besar lantas dengan sebuah gerakan keras membenturkan kursi plastik tersebut ke atas tubuh seorang laki-laki yang memang sudah tidak berdaya.

Tora berlari ketika tubuh lelaki ringkih tersebut bergerak gesit, menendang keras perut istrinya hingga ia terjungkal.

DOR!

"ARGH!" suara erangan dari lelaki itu menggema dengan keras seperti anjing yang sedang melolong.

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan oleh salah seorang polisi yang berlari di depan Tora. Dengan sigap Tora berlari lantas mendekati tubuh istrinya yang sudah lemas.

Tora berjongkok, meraih tubuh Misaki lantas merengkuhnya.

"Dulu, ketika aku dalam bahaya, aku menyebut nama Usui lantas laki-laki itu akan datang entah dari mana," Misaki mengelus rahang suaminya dan menghapus setitik air mata yang membasahi pipi pria itu, "Aku tadi sempat menyebut nama suamiku, sekarang dia ada di sini entah berasal dari mana, aku kira ia kan melihatku lalu tersenyum seperti ketika kita masih suami istri. Tapi dia menangis karena... melihat keadaanku yang buruk dan juga mendiang anaknya ada di mana-mana."

Tangan Misaki jatuh terkulai, mata wanita itu terpejam.

"Misaki? Hei." Dengan panik Tora mengangkat tubuh istrinya, mengabaikan semua yang ada di sana. Ia terkejut dengan darah yang terus merembes dari celana istrinya, menetes-netes di lantai lorong gedung olahraga.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Tora merasakan kehilangan yang begitu sakit luar biasa.

.

.

.

Misaki memandang kolam di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Sejak pertama sadar dari komanya selama tujuh hari, ia enggan berbicara pada siapa pun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap ada keberadaan suaminya yang selalu di sisinya selama dua puluh empat jam.

Misaki tengah duduk di atas kursi roda di temani oleh Maki yang duduk bersila di atas rumput sambil melemparkan makanan untuk ikan-ikan. Suaminya tadi meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar. Ia hanya menatap lurus, tanpa anggukan atau jawaban yang berarti.

Ia hampir menjadi calon ibu sebelum bajingan bernama Rize menculiknya. Ia hampir saja, nyaris sekali menjadi seorang ibu. begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tora jarang sekali makan semenjak kau masuk rumah sakit." Maki berbicara tanpa memandang istri sahabatnya, ia terus melemparkan butir-butir makanan pada ikan-ikan di kolam.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Maki meneruskan kalimatnya, "Sejak pertama kali melihat Misaki, ia begitu merasa tertarik. Hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada perempuan lain. Tapi kau sudah bersama Usui, aku tahu ia sering sekali memperhatianmu ketika kau mulai tinggal di rumah Igarashi. Tora suka sekali bergonta ganti wanita, untuk memuaskan hasrat biologisnya. Tapi tidak semenjak kau mulai memasuki kehidupannya. Dia sangat sayang pada Misaki meski terkadang ucapannya sangat kejam."

Misaki tertawa rendah, "Kami akan bercerai Maki. Tidak ada yang akan berubah, ada atau tidak adanya bayiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tora. Bayi ini bukan kabar bahagia untuknya, lantas kematiannya yang begitu mengenaskan juga bukan bagian dari rasa kecewa yang lelaki itu tunjukkan berkali-kali di hadapanku. Mungkin dia hanya merasa tidak bisa membalas budi dengan baik padaku sesuai dengan kemauan Nyonya Igarashi. Yang ia tunjukkan adalah rasa bersalah pada mendiang Ibunya."

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh di atas pangkuan Misaki, ia tidak menyekanya. Biarkan semua kesedihan ini mengerogotinya sampai mati dia tidak perduli.

Misaki mendorong kursi rodanya untuk pergi meninggalkan taman, Kakinya baik-baik saja memang hanya saja luka dalam badannya belum memungkinkan Misaki untuk berjalan dari ruangan menuju taman, ia terkejut melihat Tora yang berdiri kaku menggenggam seikat bunga. Menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Misaki mengabaikan lelaki itu lantas mendorong kursi rodanya hingga melewati tubuh mantan suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah menikahimu karena permintaan ibuku." Misaki berhenti, ia dapat merasakan aroma parfum milik suaminya, artinya ia belum mendorong jauh kursi rodanya. Ia melirik dengan ekor mata dan menemukan punggung suaminya terletak dalam jangkauan tangannya sendiri.

"Ibuku ingin aku menikah, namun aku menolaknya. Ia menawarkan beberapa wanita padaku, anak dari sahabat ibuku. Aku menolak mereka semua. Kau tahu apa yang aku katakan pada ibuku ketika kau pergi? Aku ingin menikah jika perempuan itu adalah Ayuzawa Misaki,"

Misaki menatap kakinya tidak percaya, air mata semakin deras. Semoga Tora hanya berbohong.

"Di luar kendaliku, ibuku menyambut keinginanku dengan baik. kau begitu disayangi oleh bliau. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kedekatan sejauh itu dengan ibuku. Aku sangat senang. Sesuai dengan bayanganku, berada dalam ikatan pernikahan begitu menyenangkan jika perempuan itu adalah Misaki. Aku membuang semua rasa egois yang aku miliki, supaya Misaki selalu senang berada di dekatku. Aku menjunjukkan betapa mengagumkan seorang Ayuzawa Misaki hingga tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan berani berkata buruk atau mengungkit masa lalu istriku."

Misaki mulai terisak rendah, suaminya selama ini melakukan apapun untuknya agar dia bahagia hidup menyandang nama Igarashi. Tidaklah mudah menikahi bangsawan, namun Tora membuat semuanya terlihat mudah tanpa pernah Misaki ketahui.

"Aku kehilangan ibuku dan terpukul dengan itu. Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sementara aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. kau tidak pernah sekalipun memaksaku tinggal, aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di rumah. Aku memperlakukanmu sesuka hati, dan kau diam saja. Aku berpikir bahwa kau bersamaku karena permintaan ibuku, tidak ada cinta. Yang ada padamu hanya tanggung jawab," Tora meremas buket mawarnya dengan sangat kuat, dadanya sesak bukan main, Misaki belum tentu akan sudi kembali pada laki-laki yang sudah berkata jahat padanya, "Lalu hari itu kau datang dan terlihat cantik sekali meski wajahmu menunjukan betapa kau lelah dengan semua ini. Kau berkata bahwa kau hamil, kau tidak menanyakan alasanku tidak pulang. Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku. Semuanya begitu terlihat menyakitkan. Semakin jelas terlihat bahwa kau hanya pura-pura selama ini. Tapi aku melihat beberapa pakaianku dalam tas berpergianmu ketika aku mencarimu di rumah masa kecilmu. Aku menemukan wewangian yang biasa aku pakai dalam tasmu. Kau meninggalkan semua yang aku berikan, namun membawa sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Aku mencintaimu dan rasanya sampai sakit sekali, kau ingin kita berpisah—"

"—Aku mencintaimu. Dengan utuh, sungguh."

Tora menegang merasakan Istrinya tengah memeluknya dari belakang dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku menanggap bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kau bahkan tidak menginginkan bayiku—" tora berbalik memeluk istrinya yang rapuh dengan begitu lembut, "Bayi kita. Mulai sekarang ayo hadapi semua rasa kehilangan bersama-sama, Istriku." Tora memeluk Misaki yang semakin terisak dalam dekapannya sambil menciumi puncak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali. Mereka menangis bersama-sama, melepaskan semua kesalah pahaman dan juga perasaan sedih yang mendalam atas kepergian buah hati mereka.

Maki tersenyum haru melihat mereka berdua yang akhirnya bersama kembali setelah semua kesakitan yang mereka hadapi sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas bulan kemudian.

"Ayolah."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus yakin, ayolahh, aku tidak ingin?"

Tora menelan ludahnya melihat istrinya hanya menggunakan bikin dan celana dalam saja berada di atas tubunya. Menduduki pahanya.

"Aku tidak akan halus padamu? Apa memang sudah tidak sakit, milikmu itu."

Misaki menempelkan badannya pada tubuh suaminya dalam posisi telentang. Suaminya baru saja selesai mandi, mereka sekarang berada di salah satu hotel Las Vegas dalam acara liburan.

"Asal kau berhasil membuatku basah, tidak akan terasa sakit. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan mulutku?" Misaki mencium pipi suaminya. Ia tahu suaminya begitu takut untuk berhubungan badan dengannya lagi semenjak ia keguguran, namun sebelum pergi ke Las Vegas Misaki sudah terlebih dahulu memeriksakan rahimnya. Ia bisa mulai hamil kembali. Selama ini hanya dengan mulutnya saja ia memuaskan hasrat kelelakian suaminya.

Tora membalikkan posisi mereka hingga tubuh misaki jatuh tengkurap tertindih badannya, "Sialan." Tora mendesisi di sisi kepala istrinya ketika ia dan Misaki sama-sama menyadari miliknya sudah sangat keras di bawah sana.

Tora menjilat sepanjang tengkuk hingga punggung istrinya dengan tekanan kuat, "Aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan sampai cairanku tidak dapat ditampung oleh milikmu."

.

.

.

Misaki mendongak dengan kenikmatan yang mendera miliknya sementara kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala. Lidah suaminya tengah menjilati kasar celah miliknya sambil menusuk intens lubangnya dengan kedua jari-jarinya yang panjang. Sebelah tangannya digunakn untuk meremas keras kedua payudara Misaki bergantian.

"Tora—Oh, Ahhhhhhnnnn!"

Organsmenya datang dengan begitu dasyat setelah sekian lama ia tidak merasakannya. Belum reda rasa nikmat yang menerpanya, Tora sudah memasukkan miliknya dengan satu kali hentakan. Ikatan pada tangannya dilepaskan dan membuat Misaki langsung memluk leher suaminya juga menarik dalam milik suaminya dengan kedua kakinya. Mereka berdua mendesah merasakan penyatuan yang sudah lama mereka tahan.

Tora bergerak liar sambil menghisap payudara Misaki sedangkan wanita itu mendesah keras-keras dengan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga milik suaminya bergerak liar menyentuh setiap sisi dinding kenikmatan miliknya.

"Sempit sekali sayang, kau menjepitkku dengan kuat."

Misaki menarik pinggul suaminya dengan kedua kaki dan tangan sambil mendesah, ia sudah berada diambang batas, sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan pelepasan.

"Sayang!" Misaki menjerit kencang ketika pelepasan menerpanya sementara milik suaminya menusuk semakin dalam, "Ohhh, Tora aku tidak bisa ber... henti, Ah!"

Suaminya mencengkeram kedua bokongnya, menariknya hingga kulit pinggul mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Membuat miliknya masuk semakin dalam pada liang istrinya yang berkedut liar dengan cairan yang terus keluar.

"Engh!" Tora menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berputar sementara cairannya masuk dengan sangat deras. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam.

"Berhenti," Misaki meringis lirih merasakan miliknya kembali berkedut geli karena suaminya terus menyemburkan cairan hangat sambil memutar pinggul mereka yang masih menyatu,"Sayang, berhenti aku.. Tora... ahn... ahn.. Ohhhhhhhh!"

Misaki mengeluarkan kembali cairannya dengan keras bersamaan dengan suaminya.

Mereka menatap sayu satu sama lain.

"Istriku cantik, bercahaya seperti matahari ada di belakangmu.." Tora mengecup dahi Misaki yang penuh dengan peluh. Wanita itu terkikik, "Kau merayu karena ingin meminta sesuatu, hmm?."

"Sekali lagi, oke?"

Misaki melotot sambil memukul pundak suaminya.

.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

.

Halo? Hahah, fyuh, kembali dengan saya dan sebuah long oneshot yang... oke saya minta maaf melakukan hal ini. Saya punya kebiasaan buruk, yaitu susah sekali menemukan feel pada tulisan yang saya buat kalau dibikin berchapter2. Gitu deh, kadang tertimbun sama hal-hal lain dan malah membuat ficnya terbengkalai.

Saya suka Misaki-Usui, tapi gimana ya, mau nulis mereka rasanya agak bingung juga kira-kira ceritanya mau seperti apaaaa hmmmm, dan setelah nontn animenya lagi tiba-tiba saya... OHHHHHHH TORA MISAKIII AKU ADA IDE!

Dalam proses penulisannya saya bertemu kendala, yaitu ketika cek typo dan juga kesinambungan alur satu ke yang lain. Masih ada typo yang tertinggal sepertinya, semoga tidak menganggu dan tidak banyak jumlahnya.

Lalu muncul lah ide absurd ini. Sebenarnya agak kerasa juga sih kok alurnya cepet batsss, tapi kalau saya detail semuanya malah nanti terasa aneh kan ini oneshot. Yaudah deh. Hehe #digaplok.

Saya tidak tahu akan ada pembaca atau tidak untuk fic saya ini, tapi yasudahlah yang penting kegelisahan saya terasuh berkat menuliskan fic ini.

Terima kasih!

Salam hangat, Cho.


End file.
